Forbidden Love
by Obi-WanTPM
Summary: QuiGon and ObiWan, a young padawan in training, rescue the Queen of Naboo. He soon finds himself falling for a girl named Padme. Is he willing to break the Jedi Code for her? Will he admit he loves her? Follows plot line of Episdode 1.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay second story up. This is an Obidala. None of the Characters belong to me, and some of the dialouge belongs the George Lucas. It takes place in Episode 1, but with a few things written my way.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate."

"I will not co-operate."

"Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view."

This only earned a glare from the young woman he was speaking too. Dressed in elegant fabrics and an elaborate headpiece was the Queen of Naboo, Amadala. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it as a battle droid arrived.

"Commander." Nute turned to the droid. The droid was built taller than most, his yellow forehead and shoulders gave him a look of more power. A small symbol lay on his chest, the meaning of it was unknown to the Queen.

Padme watched her decoy, Sabe, carefully, though she seemed to be doing fine. She spoke with such strength and power. She would truly make a fine queen. Padme and Sabe had agreed that a decoy was necessary now. In order to stay close to Sabe, in case she was needed, Padme had adopted the role of her handmaiden.

The droid escort stopped as Nute spoke to the Commander. Padme watched as Nute nodded toward the droid.

"Process them." Nute gave him a simple command as he turned and looked at the Queen with his beady eyes. She looked away, refusing to let his eyes convince her. He frowned, turning and walking away.

"Yes Sir." The droid turned to his sergeant beside him. "Take them to Camp Four."

"Roger, Roger." The sergeant turned and exited the throne room. The ten droids surrounding the party followed as well. They arrived outside soon enough, and began walking toward the plaza. Padme took around and emotion filled her eyes. The plaza was full of tanks and droids. People were being escorted by droids to detention camps. A young girl cried as she clung to her mother's cloak. Padme couldn't bear the sight of her people suffering, she just couldn't!

They soon neared a walkway and were about to pass under it. If anyone had looked up at that time, they would have seen three figures crouching in the shadows of the balcony.

Suddenly, two figures jumped from above, landing gracefully in front of them. There was a blur of blue and green as the droid escort was taken out. All were cut down, all but one. The sergeant only remained, and he saw this. He began to fire at one of the figures, but each laser was blocked.

He suddenly found himself thrown against the wall without any thing touching him. This was the power of the Force.

Padme finally recognized the two as Jedi. The taller one was definitely older. Though his face had aged well, you could still see a few gray hairs tucked behind his ears. He had long grayish brown hair with part of it tied back. He held a green lightsaber and his eyes showed wisdom as he motioned for the other to stand beside him.

The shorter one looked to be in his early twenties. He had the traditional Jedi haircut and his braid was slung over his shoulder, hanging down well below his chest. He was thin but not scrawny. He had a good amount of muscle to him and his fierce blue eyes added to his Jedi appearance. He wielded a blue lightsaber.

"Take their weapons!" The older one motioned to the droids that lay in a pile on the floor.

The officers rushed forward and pried the guns out of the droids' hands. After everyone had a gun, they turned to follow the Jedi.

The party ran through the two buildings. They stopped short for a minute to introduce themselves.

The older one spoke up. "This is Obi-Wan Kanobi."

The younger one smiled in recognition to his name.

"And I am Qui-Gon Jinn. Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor. "

Sio Bibble, the outspoken governor of Naboo, looked at him with frustration. "Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador."

Qui-Gon smirked. "The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic!"

Captain Panaka stepped forward. "They've knocked out all our communications."

Qui-Gon stopped, seeming to think for a minute. "Do you have transports?"

"In the main hanger. This way." The captain turned and ran down an alleyway the group close behind.

They arrived in a hallway near the central hanger. Captain Panaka cracked open the door slightly, just to see inside. He took a deep breath as he saw several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty droids.

He backed away closing the door. "There are too many of them."

"That won't be problem." Qui-Gon turned confidently to the Queen. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

She shook her head no. "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon's eyes pleaded with her.

"They wouldn't dare!" Bibble stepped forward, Captain Panaka beside him.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her!" The captain's tone came off harshly and the Queen put a hand on his arm to calm him.

"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

Bibble looked towards Panaka and reconsidered. Panaka didn't look so convinced. Finally, Bibble turned to the Queen.

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help." Bibble pleaded with the Queen.

Panaka just shook his head. "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous!"

Bibble gave him a disapproving look before he came to a solution. "Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can. They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave."

"Either choice presents a great risk to all of us." The Queen turned her head towards Padme.

"We are brave, Your Highness." A soft voice spoke up.

Obi-Wan met the eye of the girl and smiled lightly. She smiled back politely. She, as well as the other handmaidens, wore a colorful gown, as required. The bottom of the dress started at a light yellow until darkening into a dark orange at the top. A hood was placed over a red cap.

Obi-Wan snapped his attention away from her and onto what Qui-Gon was saying.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." The Queen turned to face Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

The governor nodded briefly and stayed against the wall. Qui-Gon ran through the plan with them quickly, not wanting to waste anytime.

A few seconds later, the doors to the hanger opened. The two Jedi took the lead and began to walk towards the droids. Padme caught a glimpse of Obi-Wan whispering to Qui-Gon and then pointing to a sleek chrome spacecraft. Qui-Gon nodded and was about to mumble something when he heard Captain Panaka speak quietly.

"We need to free those pilots." He motioned to twenty pilots sitting in the corner, being closely guarded by six droids."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll take care of that." He began to walk away from the group.

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan before walking towards a red-shouldered battle droid. The droid held up his hand for the Jedi to stop.

"Where are you going?" Several droids gathered behind him.

"I'm an Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking those people to Coruscant." Qui-Gon answered calmly.

The droid stopped for a minute, letting the information process. "You're under arrest."

Before the droid could even shoot, Qui-Gon had slashed through him. Obi-Wan decided that was his cue, and began slashing away at the six droids.

"Go!" Obi-Wan yelled, running along side them towards the ship.

A scream echoed through the hanger stopping Obi-Wan in his tracks. He turned to find the source, and caught a glimpse of one of the handmaidens being cornered by a droid.

He took off towards her, cursing under his breath as he saw one droid preparing to shoot. He jumped through the air, flipping over the droid's shoulder and landing gracefully in front of him. He block each laser and moved backwards as he went, eventually standing in front of the handmaiden. He eventually deflected the laser off causing it to hit the droid.

"Come on!" He turned towards her, catching a glimpse of her fearful face. He recongnized her to be the one he had smiled at. Padme would never be scared of such a situation, but never in her life had she been threatened without having a weapon in her possession.

She nodded and ran beside him towards the ship. They sprinted up the ramp just as it closed. He took a deep breath and looked towards the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah." She flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"It's my job. Just don't wander from the group next time, Okay?"

"I won't, sir." She nodded at him, biting her lower lip.

"Call me Obi-Wan." He smiled charmingly before turning to face Jar-Jar who was fidgeting around with something.

He motioned for the Gungan to follow him and led him towards the droid hold. "Now stay here, and keep out of trouble."

Jar-Jar just watched him close the door, and then looked around. He turned around and found five short, dome shaped Astro droids aligned in a row.

"Ello, boyos."

The Naboo spacecraft rocked violently from the explosions.

"There's the blockade, hold on." Ric Olie, one of the pilots, motioned to the massive Federation Battle ships.

Obi-Wan entered the cockpit and stood beside Qui-Gon, watching the pilot's actions. Suddenly the alarm went off, Obi-Wan looked down at the screens to see one flashing red.

"The shield generator's been hit. Our deflector shields can't withstand this. Power down. Hopefully the repair droids can fix it."

Obi-Wan took a seat near the captain watching the screen. The screen showed him a live image of the droids.

"We're losing droids fast." He turned to his master as Qui-Gon leaned over his shoulder to see.

"If they can't get those shield generators fixed we will be sitting ducks!" Captain Panaka exclaimed worriedly.

Ric Olie turned to face the Captain, concern in his eyes. "The shields are gone."

Obi-Wan didn't speak but kept his attention on the screen. Suddenly the generator powered up.

"Powers back! That little droid did it!" He pointed to the blue and white Astro droid. "He bypassed the main power drive! Deflector shield up, at maximum." The pilot smiled as he pushed a few buttons. The joy didn't last long though.

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyperdrive is leaking." He pointed to a screen on his right, near Obi-Wan.

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon mumbled as he studied the star charts.

"Here, Master." Obi-Wan pointed to the screen. "Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation has no presence there."

Captain Panaka turned in his chair towards the two Jedi. "How can you be sure?"

Qui-Gon turned towards the Captain. "Its controlled by the Hutts."

"The Hutts?" He mumbled something under his breath.

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "Its risky. But there's no alternative."

Captain Panaka was furious. "You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters…If they discovered her…"

Qui-Gon gave him a calm but serious look. "It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation…except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage."

Captain Panaka turned away, taking a deep breath in frustration. Obi-Wan looked towards his master, before turning to leave.

"Padawan." Qui-Gon called without turning around.

"Yes?"

"The Queen wants to see us about landing on Tatooine." He turned around and walked towards his apprentice.

Obi-Wan nodded, wondering if she was questioning their decision.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Captain Panaka and a droid stood before the Queen. Behind the Queen were her three handmaidens.

"An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." Captain Panaka informed, glancing at the droid.

Amadala looked down at the droid. "It is to be commended... what is its number?"

Panaka reached down, scraping some dirt off with his glove. "R2-D2, Your Highness."

"Thank you Artoo Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal…Padme!"

Padme bowed to the queen, she could feel Obi Wan's eyes on her, and did her best not to look at him.

"Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude…"

Padme nodded and stepped behind the Jedi, noting that the Jedi were very tall. She knew they were humans but the fact that every single Jedi she had ever seen was tall made her wonder if they grew faster than most. The only exception she knew of was Master Yoda.

The Queen turned to Captain Panaka. "Continue, Captain."

Padme watched as he glanced at the two Jedi nervously. Panaka looked down as the older Jedi stepped forward.

"Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant."

Obi-Wan watched his master, his eyes watching both his master and the Queen.

Captain Panaka stepped forward next to Qui-Gon. Padme caught a faint glimpse of Obi-Wan's jaw setting. He looked away from Panaka quickly, taking a deep breath, channeling his anger.

"Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. Its controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this."

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness." Qui-Gon spoke up.

For a second, Padme saw uncertainty in Sabe's eyes. Nevertheless, Padme nodded, assuring her. For some odd reason, she had found that she could place her trust in these two Jedi.

After the Queen had granted them permission to land, she went to find a rag to clean the droid.

Obi-Wan arrived in the droid hold, pouring himself a drink and seating himself at a table. This was the quietest room in the whole ship and he found he should take advantage of that. He leaned back and closed his eyes, releasing all his anger into the Force. He was angry with Panaka for arguing with everything single thing the Jedi said.

Padme walked in, noticing the Jedi that looked to be asleep. She turned to leave, deciding to come back later to clean R2-D2.

"Don't go. Its good to have company." He sat up, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I thought you were asleep." She smiled, seating herself on the floor and running a cloth over R2-D2.

"No. Just meditating."

"Are you a Padawan?" She glanced at his braid that hung from behind his ear.

"Yeah. What did you think the braid was for?" He let out a small laugh as he fingered it absent-mindedly.

"I don't know. I'm not very knowledgeable in your type." She looked down embarrassed. After all, the Jedi were well known throughout the universe, most knew about them. She was ashamed to know very little.

"Our 'type'? You make it sound like we're a totally different species." He watched as she glanced up suddenly.

"No not at all! I didn't mean it like that." She searched his eyes to see if he had taken it offensively.

"Its fine." He chuckled at her guilty face.

She smiled, looking into his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly." He moved to find a more comfortable position on the metal bench.

"Why are Jedi so…isolated?"

"We're not isolated, we are set apart from." He corrected her before opening his mouth to continue.

"Isn't that the same thing? Isolation and being set apart from?" She listened initially. It was the first time she had talked one-on-one to a Jedi.

"No. Isolation is usually a punishment unless you enjoy isolating yourself from the world. Being set apart from is a choice. The Jedi set them selves apart from others to avoid attachment."

"Why would you want to avoid attachment?" Her heart couldn't fathom such a thing.

"When you're attached to someone or something, you eventually fall in love with them. Even if you just love them like a brother or sister, its still love. In addition, when you love someone you are afraid to lose him or her. Fear is a path to the dark side. Master Yoda always said that fear leads to anger…anger leads to hate…hate leads to suffering." He sighed leaning back.

"Sounds like the Jedi have a lot of rules." She couldn't imagine life without love.

"Its not too bad…what about you? What's it like to be a handmaiden of the Queen?"

She paused for a minute to think. What could she possibly say? She wasn't used to the life of a handmaiden and had no clue what it felt like to do it permanently. "Its difficult, I don't have a good grasp on politics. Therefore, it's hard being around them all the time. And we have to wear the most uncomfortable dresses."

"I don't have a good grasp on politics either." He smirked, but bit his lip as he looked down. An awkward silence followed and both were too nervous to break it.

Obi-Wan Kanobi raised his hand and using the force, he picked up the cup in front of him. He moved it towards the sink and dropped it in.

Padme watched the cup with amazement. "That's amazing!"

He smiled and was about to open his mouth when Qui-Gon stepped into the room.

"Padawan."

Obi-Wan stood up, giving her a small smile as he passed.

"Yes, Master?"

"We need you in the cockpit." Qui-Gon turned and walked out the door.

"Yes, Master." He turned back to Padme briefly. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too." She smiled at him before he walked out the door.

In the Cockpit

"That's it. Tatooine." Obi-Wan pointed towards a large yellow planet.

"There's a settlement there…a spaceport, looks like." Ric pointed out.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention."

Ric nodded, and began to press a few buttons before grabbing a hold of the controls and running a smooth landing.

Main Room

Padme walked into see the young Obi-Wan hoisting the hyperdrive out of a floor panel, he had removed his cloak and rolled up his sleeves of his tunic, exposing his tan shoulders. His muscles flexed, and Padme couldn't help but run her eyes over his muscular arms. He sensed her presence and turned to meet her gaze.

"Hey." He turned back to his work.

"What's going on?" She walked over to him and stood near to him.

"The Hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one."

Padme nodded before she caught a glimpse of something on Obi-Wan's belt. "Is that your lightsaber?"

"Yeah." He took it off his belt and handed it to her. "Try it. Just don't kill anyone."

She nodded as she pushed the red button. She jumped, startled, as a light shot out from the object, forming a blade.

He started laughing as she held it as far away as possible. He smirked and walked around to stand behind her. "You're holding it all wrong."

"H-How in the world do you hold such a dangerous weapon?" She asked in a shaky voice.

He smirked reaching one arm over her shoulder, and placing his hand over hers. He moved her hand farther down, before reaching his other arm over her other shoulder and covering her other hand. He moved that hand farther up. He smirked as he brought her arms up and helped her whip the saber through the air.

She felt his stomach press against her back, and his hands cover hers. She felt warmth rush to her face, as he helped her move the saber about.

Obi-Wan suddenly stepped away and motioned for her to hand over his lightsaber. She quickly pushed the button and watched as the blade vanished. He hooked it on his belt and knelt down to investigate the generator just as Qui-Gon stepped into the room, dressed as a farmer.

"Obi-Wan." He walked over to where the young Jedi knelt.

Obi-Wan looked up and met eye contact. "Yes, Master?" He rose to his full height and watched out of the corner of his eye as Padme turned around and walked out the door. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he hadn't had more time with her.

Qui-Gon, oblivious to Obi-Wan's sudden mood change, bent over and whispered in Obi-Wan's ear.

"Don't let them send any transmissions. Be wary…I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I feel it also, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded before disappearing in the hallway to meet up with Jar-Jar and Artoo Detoo.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and sank unto the floor, resting his back against the generator. What had he been thinking? He couldn't allow himself to feel so different around her. He closed his eyes releasing his feelings into the Force. He stood and moved down the exit ramp to watch Qui-Gon depart.

Several minutes had passed, and Qui-Gon was out of sigh. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Padme walking down the exit ramp towards him, Panaka behind her. She was dressed as a peasant and her long her was twisted in a braid.

"Obi-Wan. We are out of supplies. I would go for the supplies myself but I must stay behind and protect the Queen. You must go." Panaka explained, placing a hand on Padme's shoulder. "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local…"

Obi-Wan just shook his. "No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant." He looked down into the eyes of Padme, who met his with an angry look.

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet" Captain Panaka turned and began to walk back up the ramp.

"Do you not wish to be with me?" Padme turned and walked in the direction of the town, which was a good distance from where they were.

"That's not it…its just…me and Qui-Gon since a disturbance in the force. Its dangerous out here." He caught up with her and fell in step with her.

"What do you think is out here?" She looked up at him; the sun gave his hair a reddish tint. He caught her gaze and frowned.

"I don't mean to scare you…but I feel a Sith." He looked out into the desert, scanning it for any signs of civilization.

"A Sith!? You mean an evil Jedi?" She had thought they were extinct.

"Yeah. Basically." He smiled at her choice of words.

They had been walking for several minutes and the dust had begun to pick up. Obi-Wan shielded his eyes from the flying sand, and pressed on. He could sense Padme near him and he did not worry.

Suddenly he sensed a presence, an unfriendly presence. He turned around just in time to see a black speeder coming right at him and Padme.

"Padme! Duck!" He screamed.

She did just as he said, and the speeder went right over, leaving her unharmed.

The black figure jumped from his bike as he came near Obi-Wan. A red lightsaber was held in his hand, and soon enough all Padme could see was a blur of blue and red. She could hear the lightsabers clash but couldn't see anything but the faint glow of the lightsabers. The sand had clouded the sky, making it impossible for her to run for help.

She heard the sounds of clashing lightsabers nearing her; she turned just in time to see Obi-Wan gasping. She gasped, noticing that the Sith had his hand outstretched choking him with the Force. Obi-Wan clawed at his neck as if there was a chain wrapped around it. He dropped his lightsaber, losing all control of his body. She had to do something. She couldn't watch him die.

"Stop!" She screamed, her voice came out a lot more confident then she had imagined.

The Sith turned towards her, the hood hid all his features, except for the eerie glow of his eyes.

"Stop!" She repeated.

The Sith dropped the Padawan, but not letting him get away that easily. He twisted Obi-Wan's arm behind him, causing him to wince in pain. He slashed his arm with his lightsaber, causing blood to fall freely.

"No.." She whispered, running towards Obi-Wan. The Sith laughed picking up Obi-Wan's sword, the faint glow of blue light up the scene a bit. He held the sword to Obi-Wan's stomach, not pressing but allowing it to burn him. The white-hot pain rushed through Obi-Wan. The lightsaber burned his flush and slowly began to cut him.

Obi-Wan cried in pain, and tried to fight against it. However, everything was fading away. He felt the blade reach his stomach, and for the first time in several years, Obi-Wan began to cry in pain.

The Sith threw his head back and laughed at the young one's pain. Padme began to pick up her pace towards him.

"Stop right there! Or I'll cut him in half."

Padme stood facing the Sith, not sure what she was going to do. There was no way she could take out a Sith, but nothing mattered right now. Oh she prayed to the gods that someone or something could save him. As if on cue, a green light flashed.

"No!" A man screamed. Suddenly Qui-Gon appeared out of the storm, rushing forward and attacking him.

The startled Sith dropped Obi-Wan and the lightsaber. The Dark Jedi began dueling Qui-Gon while Obi-Wan fell to the ground losing consciousness.

Padme rushed forward to him, pulling his head into her lap. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan did nothing just breathed in ragged breaths. She ran her hand over stomach, touching the burned flesh. He moaned in pain as she did and she quickly withdrew her hand.

It seemed like forever before Qui-Gon returned to them. Padme looked up into his eyes.

"Where's the Sith?" She asked quietly, her voice wavering.

"I don't know. He vanished. We're still in danger though."

She nodded, lowering her head to look at Obi-Wan.

"How is he?" He put his hand to Obi-Wan's forehead.

"Not good at all…" She let a single tear roll down her cheek. She saw a vision of her people…suffering…just like Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon nodded, before he bent over, picking Obi-Wan up in his arm gently. "Run ahead and tell them I'm coming."

She nodded, taking off at a sprint. She would not let someone suffer because of her...agian. She ran up the ramp, almost running over another handmaidan.

She burst into the cockpit, seeing Captain Panaka and Ric Olie studying something. "Obi-Wan is badly injured!"

Panaka stood up facing the distressed girl. "Where is he?" Having a Jedi injured could never be good thing, they were the best weapon the Queen had right now.

"Qui-Gon is on his way here with him." She answered, taking a minute to calm her nerves. Everything was going to be fine, you're overreacting.

Panaka turned around, speed walking towards the medical center located towards the back of the Starship. Padme folllowed close behind.

She had no clue why Obi-Wan meant something to her, he was just a Jedi she happened to meet...she had heard of Qui-Gon and his Padawan long before she met them. And she knew that Obi-Wan had that effect on people. But there was something else there. Something special.

* * *

A/N: I know terrible ending...terrible chapter. I need suggestions..did I rush it, was it to dramatic? Did Padme feel something for Obi-Wan too soon? Is my story any good? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! It encouraged me to update and felt joyous the rest of the day! I do not like this chapter because its at a difficult scene. Its hard to boost Padme and Obi-Wan's relationship when they aren't even around each other._

* * *

_

_Chapter 2_

He couldn't see anything, he could hear people talking, but their voices were mumbles to him. He felt unbelievable pain in his stomach, knowing that there was a hole there. He couldn't breath well…and it scared him. He wondered what had happened to Qui-Gon and Padme. He had failed them both, and needed to know if they were okay. He tried to focus on the voices, trying to match them with their owner. He couldn't, the voices were too distant.

"Help me remove his tunic." Qui-Gon motioned inspecting it. There was a small, vertical hole in the middle of his tunic, exposing the burnt flesh. Padme and Panaka assisted with the removing, both careful not to hurt the younger Jedi. Padme lifted it from his lower stomach, holding it up as they lifted it over his head.

She scanned his body seeing that indeed he was not scrawny but the opposite. He had a muscular six-pack, though some of the muscle was burned. Every Jedi she had met was tall and muscular…Jedi seemed to be very attractive…which made them irresistible…which made it hard to accept that they couldn't love.

Padme scanned the room, finding a tube of ointment lying on a tray near by. She picked up, scanning the information written on the side. It simply stated it sped up the process of skin healing. Perfect! Usually a wound as big as Obi-Wan's would take a month or two to heal, but with this ointment, it only took a few hours. She jogged over to Qui-Gon, tapping his shoulder.

"Yes?" He turned around facing her.

"Here." Padme handed over the ointment. "It should speed up his healing process."

"Thank you." He turned and began to apply it over the burned flesh. He was careful, knowing that Obi-Wan was in a great amount of pain. He applied some to the cut on Obi-Wan's upper arm as well. He turned searching for something to cover the wound. He looked around, before laying eyes on some bandages in the far corner.

"Hand me those bandages." Qui-Gon motioned Panaka to do so. The captain nodded, going to retrieve the bandages. "Padme, hand me that oxygen mask." Padme nodded, picking up the oxygen mask from the tray. She checked to make sure it was working before handing it to the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon leaned over the bed, watching his Padawan gasp for breath. "Obi-Wan."

No response.

"Obi-Wan." He tried again.

A weak groan erupted from the injured Jedi's chest.

Qui-Gon gave a small smile; it was good to know his apprentice could hear him. "I'm going to place an oxygen mask on. So don't move or panic."

Qui-Gon strapped the oxygen mask onto Obi-Wan's head. "Take a deep breath now, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan breathed in a ragged shaky breath, and let it out, wheezing a bit.

Panaka had stood behind Qui-Gon the entire time, bandage in hand.

"Padme. Will you wrap his stomach and arm up?" Qui-Gon glanced up at her.

"Yes, Sir." She walked over, taking the bandage from Panaka. She leaned over and began to work.

Qui-Gon stepped back, taking a deep breath. "I hate to leave, but I must go back."

"I will stay here. To watch over Obi-Wan." Panaka reassured him. "You have a brave Padawan, willing to take on a Sith."

"I know. He'll make a fine Jedi Knight." He smiled before exiting through the door.

Padme finished her job and turned. "I don't want to leave, but I never did see the planet as the Queen intended for me to do."

Panaka nodded. "Go ahead. Obi-Wan won't be awake for a few hours anyway."

Padme nodded. "Thank you, Captain." She turned and ran towards the exit ramp calling out Qui-Gon's name.

Qui-Gon reluctantly agreed. "Stay close to me."

Padme looked around, wondering where Qui-Gon's companions were. "Where is Artoo and Jar-Jar?"

"In Mos Espa. We didn't get very far before I felt a disturbance in Obi-Wan's connection. I told them to go on ahead, and to find a good junk dealer. They'll meet me at the entrance." He turned scanning the desert, just as Obi-Wan had.

"Connection?" She was curious of the ways of the Force as well as Jedi.

"Yes, me and Obi-Wan share a bond, created by the Force. When one of us is in pain or suffering, we can feel it." Qui-Gon sighed. "It's a connection not easily broken, but it weaken quite a bit today."

"What does that mean?" Padme asked, not liking the tone Qui-Gon had.

"Obi-Wan was suffering. Suffering always weakens it a bit. His anger and fear also weakened our connection. But I don't worry for him."

"How can you not worry for him!? He's dying!" She stopped outraged at the Jedi Master's attitude.

"He is not dying. I did not mean to sound cruel and uncaring when I said I did not worry for him. I do care for him; he is a loyal friend of mine. I love him like a son; so do not question my caring for him. I do not worry for him because I trust him. He is a strong; he will not die without a fight. He's been in far worse situations and has survived them all." He continued walking, and she soon caught up.

"I thought you were forbidden to love, even if you loved them like family?" Padme said, sounding a little snotty.

"The only reason we are forbidden to love is because of fear and distraction. I'm not afraid to lose Obi-Wan, nor is he a distraction. I care for him and I hate seeing him in pain. Its complicated, something you wouldn't understand."

Padme huffed but pointed up ahead. "Is that Mos Espa?"

"That would be it. There's Jar-Jar and Artoo."

They arrived in front of the entrance, and Jar-Jar, who had been sitting on the ground, jumped to his feet. "Mesa found a good place...Mesa show you!"

"Better be affordable." Qui-Gon mumbled, before following Jar-Jar through the streets.

Padme looked around, scanning the buildings. Children laughed and played, shops and houses lined the streets. It looked like a happy place.

Jar-Jar led them into a small building, where they weren't given the friendliest welcome.

A pudgy blue alien with small wings came in. He looked at them with a scowl before mumbling off in the local language. "Hi chuba da naga?"

Qui-Gon understood a little, the language had been spoken in other planets. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" Before Qui-Gon could reply, the alien yelled out in his language. "Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!"

The alien turned his attention back to the Jedi. "My droid here has a readout of what I need."

At the moment, a small boy ran in from the junkyard. Hs face was dirty and he was dressed in rags. The alien turned raised a hand, making the little boy flinch.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?"

The boy let out a defensive tone. "Mel tassa cho-passa..."

"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya! Me dwana no bata!" The creature turned to Qui-Gon perking up. "Soooo let me take- a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need."

Qui-Gon nodded and followed the alien. Jar-Jar was touching some gizmo trying to figure out its purpose. Qui-Gon grabbed it, setting it back in its place.

"Don't touch anything." He moved past the Gungan, who stuck his long tongue out and made a face.

The young boy sat on the counter, cleaning a part.

"Are you an angel?" He spoke up, his eyes meeting hers.

"What?" She turned to him, letting an amused smile appear on her face.

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirate cry."

She smiled, a little flattered. "I've never heard of angels."

He smiled, before replying. "You must be one…maybe you just don't know it."

"You're a funny little boy…How do you know so much?"

"Since I was very little, three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think.

"You're a…slave?" She asked quietly not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable. She couldn't believe there were still slaves…

"I am a person! My name is Anakin!" He said, being offended that she had referred to him as if he was an animal.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand." She looked around the shop, scanning the way they were made. "This is a strange world to me."

Anakin watched her intently and was about to say something when a loud crash came from the corner. Jar-Jar had somehow activated a small droid, which was clumsily walking around, Jar-Jar followed close behind. He finally grabbed it by its neck, but the droid kept fighting to get free.

"Hit the nose!" Anakin said with a little annoyance in his voice. Jar-Jar did so and it dropped into its original state.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and the alien, who had introduced himself to be Watto, were walking through the junkyard. Soon enough Watto stopped in front of a large part.

"...Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator!! Thee in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one…but thee might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, I think…Saying of which, how's going to pay for all this?"

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries." Qui-Gon fished through his pockets.

"Republic credits?!? Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real..." The alien's wings flinched.

Qui-Gon raised his hand, using a force mind trick. "Credits will do fine."

"No they won'ta."

Qui-Gon tried again. "Credits will do fine."

"No, they won'ta. What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me-only money. No money, no parts! No deal!"

"...wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. I'm making my own droid..." Anakin rambled off to Padme, oblivious to Jar-Jar wrecking the shop.

Qui-Gon came down from the junkyard, Artoo behind him. "We're leaving."

"It was nice to meet you, Anakin." Padme smiled, before following Qui-Gon, Artoo and Jar-Jar.

"What's our next move?" Padme asked, staying close behind Qui-Gon.

"Try to reach Obi-Wan…its been quite awhile…he should at least be conscious." Qui-Gon pulled out a communicator, then hid in the shade. Jar-Jar wondered off to the food area, Artoo stayed with Padme and Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon spoke into the communicator. Padme stood by his shoulder, listening.

No response came.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master." A weak voice came from the other end. Padme breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you?"

"In pain, Master." A wheezing sound was heard.

"Don't be moving too much…"

"Yes, Master."

"Listen, we are in a bit of situation." Qui-Gon then proceeded to tell him of Watto and the money issue.

"...Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?"

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about." The young Padawan seem to be gaining strength by the minute.

Reassured, she walked over towards Jar-Jar, who had gotten in trouble with a Dug. Luckily, Anakin had saved him.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back."

Before Qui-Gon put it in his pocket, Obi-Wan spoke. "Master?"

"Yes?"

There was a pause before he spoke again. "How's Padme?" He didn't want to give Qui-Gon the idea that he felt something for her. He just wanted to make sure that she was safe and the Sith hadn't hurt her.

"She's fine. She's worried for you though."

Obi-Wan sighed. "What happen to the Sith?"

"He vanished…I don't know how…he was well trained in the Jedi arts though."

"I know…I failed you, Master and I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "You did not fail us, Obi-Wan. If you hadn't been there, Padme could have been killed."

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan felt at ease with himself again.

"Get some rest." He put the communicator in his pocket, and walked over to Jar-Jar.

"Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba.

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." Jar-Jar jumped to defend himself.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend." Qui-Gon smiled at the young boy, before turning to leave, the boy followed.

Back at the ship, Obi-Wan had found himself growing extremely restless. He had moved outside and now stood looking over the desert. His stomach hurt but it was bearable, and he could move if he was cautious. He stood arms crossed, the wind whipping at his robe. A handmaiden had sewed his tunic back together. You could barely tell there had been a hole there.

Captain Panaka soon joined him. "You shouldn't be out here, Obi-Wan."

"I'm fine…my strength is returning to me." He sighed, letting his arms drop. "This storm's going to slow them down."

"It looks pretty bad. We'd better seal the ship." Panaka looked towards Obi-Wan.

"I agree." They remained for a moment, glancing over the desert one last time.

Panaka's comlink went off, catching their attention. "Yes?" Panaka listened for a minute before turning to Obi-Wan. "We'll be right there."

They both turned to walk into the ship, Obi-Wan's cloak flowing in the wind. They jogged up the ramp, sealing the ramp.

Obi-Wan seated himself in the cockpit, studying the star charts. He lost track of time as he compared the star charts, trying to figure the fastest way to Coruscant.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned noticing it was Ric Olie. "Yes?"

"The Queen received a message from Bibble…we are to view it at once."

Obi-Wan stood, wincing at the sudden movement, but followed the pilot towards the Queen's dwelling. He seated himself beside Rabe, on of the handmaidens, turning his attention towards the hologram of Bibble.

"...cut off all food supplies until you return... the death toll is catastrophic... we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness...Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me..."

It was trap! Obi-Wan was sure of it! He had to contact Qui-Gon immediately! He stood to his feet, quite quickly. He turned to the nervous Queen, looking her in the eye.

"It's a trick. Send no reply... Send no transmission of any kind." Obi-Wan rushed from the room. He had to get Qui-Gon's opinion!

Qui-Gon stood outside on the stone balcony, watching the sunset in the horizon. The wind had dyed down quite a bit, and only a faint breeze ran through Qui-Gon's hair. He held the comlink near him, listening to his apprentice.

"...the Queen is upset... but absolutely no reply was sent." Obi-Wan informed him of the hologram sent by Bibble and the way he had warned them not to reply..

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace."

"What if it is true and the people are dying?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if Bibble was telling the truth...and if the people were really suffering.

"Either way, we're running out of time…" Qui-Gon lowered his hand and stared out into the darkening sky. He ran through all the information that Obi-Wan had given him. It sounded suspicious but at the same time, it could be true.

"Was that Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon turned seeing Padme standing in the doorway. She was fumbling with a piece of her, twisting it around her finger.

"Yes it was."

She walked towards him, stopping a couple of feet away, worry passed over her features. "Is he okay?"

"He's recovering well." He smiled but noticed that did not take away the concern on her face. He turned the comlink over in his hand, debating whether or not he should disturb Obi-Wan agian. "You can talk to him if you want."

She nodded gratefully as he handed her the comlink. "I don't know how to work this though." She flipped it around in her hands, searching for some sort of fancy button.

"Just press that button to talk and let go to listen." He turned and walked into the small house. The little boy, Anakin, had been kind enough to offer them a place for the night.

"Obi-Wan?" She let go of the button, holding the comlink to her ear.

Obi-Wan had returned to studying the charts when he heard the gentle voice. He pushed the charters aside before picking up his comlink, pressing the button.

"Yes?"

"It's Padme. How are you?" Her voice was shaking a little bit and Obi-Wan took notice of this.

"I'm fine. What's the matter?" Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, focusing on what Padme had to say.

"I heard you talking to Qui-Gon…is it true? Are they dying?" She walked over and sat on the stone ledge that acted as a rail to the balcony.

"We are unsure at this moment. You must not worry; it will only make you jump to conclusions."

After a long pause, Padme spoke up agian. "How are your wounds?"

"I already told you I was fine…they're healing nicely…" Obi-Wan muttered, but he had heard her voice waver.

"Padme, what's wrong?" Concern was in his voice.

"I…you…" She began to tear and her voice cracked. "You and the people of Naboo are in…pain…I feel helpless…like I can't do anything about it."

"Padme…" He tried to comfort her.

She began to sob…the pressure of everything was bottling up inside her. She felt weak...and small.

"Padme…" He took a deep breath. "Everything will turn out fine. I promise you."

She found his voice soothing and felt her nerves calm. "I'm sorry to break down like that."

"Its fine. Everyone has a breaking point."

Suddenly she felt a tug at her sleeve, and looked down to see Anakin. She smiled at him politely.

"Dinner is ready!" Anakin announced, standing beside Padme, waiting for her to finish.

"Obi-Wan, I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Padme."

"Night." She tucked the comlink into her pocket, reminding herself to give it to Qui-Gon, before heading into dinner.

Obi-Wan pushed the comlink away, taking in deep breaths. His heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. He closed his eyes, repeating the same line over and over in his head.

_There is no passion; there is serenity_

* * *

_A/N: I do like the ending to this chapter, it shows Obi-Wan is beginning to feel something but he's not allowing himself to feel such things. However, I feel this chapter brings down the rest of the story, it was rushed and skipped a couple of events. I also felt that I didn't display emotion effectivly nor did I spend much time correcting the dialouge. Overall this chapter is a disappointment to me. Let me know...give me suggestions._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nothing belongs to me...forgot to write disclaimers on all the others...sorry.

Thanks to all the reviews! You guys have inspired me!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The storm had passed, Vendors and street people worked to repair their food stalls, frustration building in them. Jar-Jar sat on a box in front of Watto's part shop, watching all the activity with little interest. Artoo stood beside him, giving occasional beeps here and there. Qui-Gon turned to enter the shop, stopping when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned back to the handmaiden, Padme.

"Are you sure about this? Trusting the fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve." Her eyes scanned his, expecting him to back down, but the Jedi only smirked.

"The Queen does not need to know."

She crossed her arms sitting on a couple of stacked boxes. "Well I don't approve."

Qui-Gon ignored her and headed down the steps to the small junk shop.

"Patta go bolla!" The blue alien uttered in Huttese.

"No batta!" The voice belonged to Anakin, who stood defensively, fists balled.

Watto and Anakin continued on with their animated discussion. Qui-Gon stepped into the room, wondering what the commotion was about.

"The boy tells me you wanta sponser him insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." Watto let out an odd laugh.

Qui-Gon pulled out a small object, a hologram of the Naboo spacecraft appeared in front of Watto. "My ship will be the entry fee."

Anakin watched the hologram in amazement, stunned at the appearance of the spacecraft.

"Not bad…not bad…a Nubian." Watto muttered, stroking his chin. WATTO

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Qui-Gon pushed a button the side of the object, the hologram disappearing as Qui-Gon shoved it into his pocket.

"…but what would the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it." Watto cast a glance in the boy's direction.

Embarrassed, Anakin stepped forward. "Ahhhh…it wasn't my fault really…Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the Pod…mostly."

"That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there." Watto chuckled.

Qui-Gon met Anakin's eye and look of pride in his eye. "I have acquired a Pod in a game of chance. The fastest ever built."

Watto laughed again. "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it. So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We spilt the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "If its going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose, you keep my ship. Either way, you win."

Watto stopped for a minute, thinking it over.

"Deal!" Qui-Gon shook his hand, smiling as he exited.

"What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time." Obi-Wan stood outside the Naboo spacecraft, speaking with Qui-Gon on his comlink.

Qui-Gon stood on the back porch of the hovel, watching Anakin work on his pod. "A ship without a power supply will not gut us anywhere, and there is something about this boy…"

Qui-Gon sensed Shimi Skywalker's presence and put away his comlink. They both turned to watch Padme, Anakin, Jar-Jar, and Artoo work on the engines in the courtyard.

"You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward." Qui-Gon glanced toward the mother at his side.

"He knows nothing of greed. He has…"

"He has special powers." He finished for her. "He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait."

"He deserves better than a slave's life." She mumbled sadly.

"The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?"

She glanced over at the strong Jedi. "There was no father, that I know of…I carried him, I gave birth to him…I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early, and he would have become a Jedi, no doubt…he has the way. But it's too late for him now, he's too old."

Shimi nodded indicating she understood. "Was that your apprentice you were talking to?"

Qui-Gon nodded his head.

"How old is he?"

"Twenty. He turns twenty-one in a few months." Qui-Gon watched as a couple of friends ran up to Anakin admiring his pod, though some mocked him.

"How long has he been your apprentice?" She was trying to get a feel for the Jedi. If her son were to become one she would know what he was undergoing.

"Seven years…he has matured into a young man with many strengths. However, he still has a few weaknesses."

"Like?"

"He is quick to anger and judgment. He has a lot of fear. But he is loyal to the Jedi, despite the feelings that threaten to turn him away." Qui-Gon sighed. "Lately I feel as if he and Padme are growing too close. I know she has developed a small crush on him, but he is not allowing anything to happen."

"How can you tell what she feels about him?" Shimi knew that Jedi could read minds, but could they read feelings as well?

"She won't stop thinking about him. He is in her every thought."

The boy threw his head back looking into the stars. Several hours had passed since they had tested the Pod. It was working fine, though Anakin had a few cuts and bruises on his arm.

"Sit still, Annie. Let me clean this cut." Qui-Gon dabbed a wet cloth over the small cut.

"There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them." Qui-Gon mumbled, putting some cream on the cuts.

"Has anyone been to them all?" His interest in the stars amused Qui-Gon.

"Not likely." Qui-Gon let out a small chuckle.

"I want to be the first one to see them all…" Qui-Gon smiled at the young boy's enthusiasm. "Ouch!"

Qui-Gon gently wiped the patch of blood off of Anakin's arm. "There, good as new."

"Annie, bedtime!" Shimi yelled from inside the hovel.

Qui-Gon scraped Anakin's blood into a small comlink chip. Anakin looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your blood for infections." Qui-Gon answered calmly.

"I've never seen…" Anakin began but was cut off as his mother appeared in the doorway.

"Annie! I'm not going to tell you again!"

"Yes, mom!" Anakin turned to Qui-Gon.

"Go on, you have a big day tomorrow." He muttered giving Anakin a small pat on the back. Anakin just rolled his eyes and ran into the hovel.

Qui-Gon inserted the blood stained chip into the comlink. He held the comlink a few inches from his mouth.

"Obi-Wan…"

"Yes, Master." The deep voice of his Padawan responded.

"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

"Wait a minute…" Obi-Wan turned to the computer, watching as numerous numbers ran across the screen.

"I need a midi-chlorian count."

"All right, I've got it." Obi-Wan gasped at the results.

"What are your readings?" Qui-Gon strained his ears for the number.

"The reading's off the chart…over twenty thousand."

Qui-Gon inhaled deeply, muttering something to himself.

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have midi-chlorian count that high!" Obi-Wan said in shock.

"No Jedi has."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon looked up seeing Shimi in the doorway, watching him. She turned and walked back into the kitchen. Qui-Gon remained for a minute pondering the situation.

The group huddled together in the viewing platform, watching the race with a small screen. They arrived early that morning, enjoying the company of each other. Qui-Gon had wondered off before the race, making another bet with Watto, while the rest were inspecting the pod. They were on the final part of their third race and so far S

Sebulba had just rammed his pod into Anakin's, the steering rod was caught, connecting the two. Shimi had looked away from the scene, concern washing over her face.

"That little human being is out of his mind!" The announcer, some type of alien with two heads connected at the shoulders, yelled out with disbelief.

As they entered the final stretch, Anakin fought to unlock the steering rods, however, nothing happened. Anakin tried again, this time causing the steering arm to break. The sudden release of tension sent Sebulba flying into an ancient statue, nevertheless, he remained unharmed.

Anakin flew past the finish line, the crowd jumped to their feet, cheering.

The announcer excitedly called the finish. "It's Skywalker! The crowd is going nuts!" The two heads began to rock in tandem as they chanted. "Oh Ah Oh Ah!"

The crowd rushed out to see the winner, Shimi embraced her son as he let out an excited yell. "I did it!"

Qui-Gon smiled before walking out to the stands, seeing Watto in deep thought. The blue alien turned to Watto, anger flashing in his eyes.

"You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!" Watto came a few inches from Qui-Gon's face, attempting to look threatening.

Qui-Gon smirked. "Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose. Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy." He turned to leave before Watto stopped him.

"You can't have him! It wasn't a fair bet!"

Qui-Gon replied with a simple remark. "Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this."

"No, No! I want no more of your tricks! Take him!" Watto turned his back to the Jedi, scanning the race course.

Qui-Gon smiled, going to pick up the supplies. He came to the main hanger, Padme and Jar-Jar behind him. They had the parts and supplies strapped in and tied to the Eopies, a small camel like creature. Qui-Gon climbed on to an Eopie. He held out his hand for Padme. She took it, swinging her leg over the creature's body. Jar-Jar clumsily swung up on to the second one. They began to move back to the Spacecraft.

Padme had found the entire trip back extremely uncomfortable. She had almost fallen off a few times, and had eventually tightened her hold around Qui-Gon's waist. He smirked before glancing over his shoulder.

"Don't like the ride?" He chuckled lightly as she shook her head. The ride only lasted a few more minutes, the ship coming into view. Padme scanned up ahead, her concern for Obi-Wan never dyed down, despite what he and Qui-Gon said.

Captain Panaka was the first out of the ship, smiling. He walked over to Qui-Gon, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Well done, Qui-Gon. The Queen will be pleased with your success."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Thank you for your compliment."

Padme caught sight of a figure coming down the ramp. It was Obi-Wan. Both Qui-Gon and Padme were relieved to see he had recovered well. He smiled at them as he walked over.

"Master." He bowed his head, glancing in Padme's direction.

"Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back...some unfinished business. I won't be long."

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?" Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. Padme smirked at his comment, though some concern still showed in her.

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts."

Obi-Wan quickly quieted himself; after all without this boy, they would be stranded.

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder. "You must stay here, Padme."

Obi-Wan held out his hand to help her down. She took it and swung her leg over, jumping to the ground. He quickly let go when she landed, feeling Qui-Gon's eyes on him.

"I should be back with in an hour or two." With that he turned the creature around, trailing the other one behind him.

Obi-Wan smiled politely towards Padme. "How was the race?"

She looked up from the ground, meeting his blue eyes. "Fast and dangerous."

He smirked. "That's why there banned in most places."

She nodded, looking away to see Jar-Jar standing by the Generator, Artoo close behind. "It's good to see your recovering well."

He smiled, walking towards the ramp, Padme beside him. "It doesn't hurt unless I sit or lean down."

She began up the ramp. "It was nice to see you again, Obi-Wan. However, I must change clothes."

He nodded, bowing his head to her, before she walked down the hallway. He turned to the sound of several footsteps.

Obi-Wan layed on his back, stretching out and opening a panel, he began to remove the old generator. It was quite a task, you had to be careful not to cut any wires, and it was frustrating. And pretty soon, Obi-Wan began to sweat. The air conditioner had been down lately, so numerous fans had been placed in various rooms. Unfortunately the room Obi-Wan was in did not have a fan; therefore the room was blazing hot. He removed his shirt laying it beside him and removing the generator.

He took the new one and began the frustrating task of installing it.

"Geeze, its hot in here!" Padme's presence lingered behind Obi-Wan

"Hey." He glanced at her, seeing she had changed into the orange gown again.

She smiled, nodding towards him. She took a seat behind him, her back resting against the wall.

"Can you hand me the screwdriver?" He held out his hand, keeping his eyes on the generator.

"Sure." She grabbed the small screwdriver out of the toolbox, laying it in Obi-Wan's hand.

"Thank you." He began to screw in the Generator. "What's the boy's name?"

"What boy?"

"The boy that won the race."

"Anakin."

"How old is he?" He pulled his hand out, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Eleven, he is kind and selfless…Qui-Gon seems to think he'll make a great Jedi. He has all the traits." She smiled as an image of the sandy haired boy came into her mind.

"He's far too old." He shut the panel door, screwing it closed.

"Qui-Gon doesn't seem to think so…I feel bad that he is leaving his mother. That must be hard." She thought for a minute, wondering if Obi-Wan had been through the same situation. "Was it hard for you?"

"I don't remember my parents…I grew up in the Jedi temple, I know nothing else."

"Do you ever wonder who they are? Is there any way for you to find out?" She couldn't imagine growing up, not knowing your family.

"I've never really thought about it, it would be cool to find out who my parents are, but then again it would ruin me."

"How?" Her interest in the Jedi life was growing everyday. Their beliefs outlook on the world was interesting.

"I would drive myself insane trying to find them and wondering what could have been." He took a deep sigh. "Finally finished!"

She smiled, watching him wipe his brow. He leaned forward to sit up, suddenly gasping. Pain rushed throw his body, the muscles of his stomach burning.

She rushed to his side, placing her hand on his back, laying him back down. He took deep breaths, allowing her to lay him down. He rested his head on the ground, raising one hand to his forehead.

"I don't know what happened." He sighed, taking shaky breaths.

"Shh…" She gently ran her hand over his stomach. She came to the point where the saber had burned him and noticed the skin was less firm. She sighed.

"What?" He looked up at her. "What do you feel?"

"The cream healed the skin not the muscle. There's a hole in the muscle. No wonder you're in pain when you sit up or bend down."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting his hand rest on his forehead. She felt bad, knowing the pain he was in. She was unaware of what she was doing, until Obi-Wan caught her gaze, a look of pure confusion and a betrayal in his eyes. She looked down at her hand, noticing it was tracing the muscles on Obi-Wan's stomach.

She immediately stopped as he shifted under her touch. He came to a sitting position, with the help of Padme. He nodded towards her before grabbing his tunic and rising to his feet, wincing a little.

He moved past her and into the cockpit. She sighed, letting herself sink back to the floor. "What have I done?"

"Padme!" A frantic voice yelled, and she looked up to see Anakin standing there.

"Yes?" She stood up, concern coming over her. "What's the matter?"

"Qui-Gon's in trouble! He says to take off…now!!"

Padme nodded, running towards the cockpit, seeing Obi-Wan and Ric Olie leaning over something.

"It should be working fine now…" Obi-Wan mumbled as the two watched the hyperdrive screen.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!" Panaka sat down in a chair. Obi-Wan turned around meeting Padme's eye. He gave a small smile, though she could tell it was a fake.

"I don't see anything." The pilot mumbled. Obi-Wan turned around, scanning the desert.

"Over there!" Obi-Wan pointed to a small cloud of dust. "Fly low!"

The pilot took off, flying over to where Qui-Gon fought. Obi-Wan gasped recognizing the figure as the Sith.

Qui-Gon leaped over the Sith's shoulder, landing behind him. The Sith was fast though and blocked the attack to his shoulder. They heard a sound and looked up. Qui-Gon jumped up on the ramp, glancing down at the Sith. The ramp closed as Qui-Gon layed on the floor, out of breath.

Obi-Wan brushed past Padme, running towards his master, Anakin beside him.

Anakin and Obi-Wan fell to their knees beside him. Anakin watched Qui-Gon with concern.

"Are you okay?" The young boy asked.

"I'm fine." Qui-Gon replied with a deep sigh.

"What was it?" Anakin looked towards the exit as if the Sith himself stood there.

"A Sith, and he was well trained."

"What are we going to do about it?" Obi-Wan threw the boy a glance, unsure who he was.

"We will be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin stuck out his hand, which Obi-Wan shook, giving the boy a skeptical look.

"Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too?" Anakin watched him with amazement, Qui-Gon letting out a small chuckle.

Padme watched the scene from the doorway. A sad smile on her face, hoping Obi-Wan wasn't upset with her because of her actions. The smile he had given her had reassured her a little but she still wondered.

Obi-Wan caught her staring at him, and met eye contact. She searched his eyes finding no anger but confusion. He looked away quickly, helping his master up. After mumbling some things to Qui-Gon, the three of them headed towards the cockpit. Padme let Qui-Gon and Anakin pass. Just as Obi-Wan was about to enter the cockpit, Padme grabbed his arm, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry for my actions. Please don't be mad at me." True regret showed in her eyes, knowing she had gone against his beliefs.

"I never said I was mad at you in the first place. I just need some space." He gently pulled away, but turned to her, giving a small smile to reassure her.

One thought remained in Obi-Wan's head.

_Jedi don't love_.

* * *

A/N: I like this chapter alot more than my previous ones...though the ending was weak for me. I just needed to get in there that Obi-Wan was struggling with his feelings...I also felt that Padme's feelings should come sooner since nothing is holding her back. The usual leave back suggestions! Also some things that might have confused you. When Obi-Wan smiled at Padme after her actions it was because he knew Jedi weren't suppose to be angry so he smiled to reassure himself more than her that he wasn't breaking a Jedi code. Betrayel was in his eyes during her actions because he blamed her for making him feel this way. Hope that helps! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! I'm back! I'm feeling alot better! I'm not sick anymore, just sore. I fell off a horse while jumping two days ago. But on the up side my b-day is Dec 10!! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"We will arrive in Coruscant by morning, Your Highness." Qui-Gon informed, a tired smile plastered on his face. His shoulders sagged in exhaustion, but he kept his voice smooth not allowing himself to show such weakness.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." The Queen nodded towards him as he bowed. She scanned the faces before her, resting her gaze on Captain Panaka. " Captain."

"Yes, Your Highness?" The captain stepped out from behind the tall Jedi apprentice. Bowing his head, he looked up into her eyes.

"Have the pilots worked out a plan for the night?"

Obi-Wan watched the meeting, trying as hard as he could to focus. It was required of him to focus at moments like this, but somehow he found his mind wandering. His senses were lost as he played the image repeatedly in his head.

_Her fingers gently ran over his stomach, tracing every muscle. His mind didn't register what was happening nor did it want to. Somehow, he knew if his mind had registered, he would have stopped her. He didn't want it to stop; he wanted to grasp this moment and hold on. His cheeks burned as a deep blush took over, his mind was a blur. He felt something he had never felt before, something he shouldn't feel. His mind clawed at it, attempting to figure it out. He looked up into her eyes; the same emotion dwelled there. _

_Suddenly his mind wrapped around what was happening. It was wrong, what was happening was wrong, his feelings were wrong…everything was wrong. For that split moment he had lost control, but he was in control again and he found the emotion gone. He felt his eyes harden into stone and betrayal clouded his mind. How could she!? How could she have gone against his beliefs and made him feel this way? _

He shook the image from his head, trying to find peace with himself. Jedi weren't suppose to trouble over things like this, it made him feel like a failure. Obi-Wan looked down; his doubt seemed to cloud his brain. Becoming a Jedi Knight was his dream; it had been since Obi-Wan had begun his training. He would not throw it all away for a girl…he couldn't. He glanced up at the queen, feeling Padme's eyes on him. He ignored it, not allowing himself to look her direction.

"Thank you, Captain. I will retire now. I wish you all a good night." The Queen rose, her handmaidens followed her. Padme threw a glance over her shoulder, sorrow in her eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head, clearing his mind. "Where do we stay tonight, Master?"

Qui-Gon threw him a glance. "Did you not pay attention? We discussed it a few minutes ago." Obi-Wan shifted under his disapproving glare. Anakin stood beside Qui-Gon, watching Obi-Wan's reaction.

"I'm sorry, Master. I was sidetracked." He made eye contact with the Jedi Master, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Don't let it happen again, Obi-Wan. You are becoming far too distant." Qui-Gon brushed past him, moving into the hallway, Anakin on his heels.

Obi-Wan stood there for a minute, letting Qui-Gon's words sink in. He turned to follow his master, moving into the hallway. "Master."

Qui-Gon turned, meeting Obi-Wan's eyes. His eyebrow rose, curious to what Obi-Wan was going to say. "Yes?"

"I do not intend to question your judgment. However, in order for me to fix this problem, I must understand why I am in the wrong." Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon's eyes softened.

"It is good that you ask, Obi-Wan, it shows wisdom. You've seemed aloof since we arrived in Tatooine. I sense great confusion in you and it clouds your vision, this concerns me."

Obi-Wan looked down, searching for the right words to say. He eventually looked up. "I'm sorry, Master."

"You're forgiven, Obi-Wan. Don't let emotions take control and twist your mind. We don't need history repeating itself." Qui-Gon smiled before he walked away, motioning Anakin to follow him into the room.

Obi-Wan felt his spirits fall at 'history repeating itself'. He didn't like to be reminded of what he had done. He soon walked into the room, scanning its size. It was a simple room with no decoration, just two bunk beds in the center of the room. Anakin had already claimed the top bunk, which he announced proudly. Qui-Gon sat down on the bed below him. Obi-Wan had never been a fan of sleeping in flight; it made no sense to him.

Nevertheless, his body needed the sleep. He removed his tunic, placing it on the floor beside his bead. He lifted his pillow up, placing his lightsaber under it, before setting the pillow on top. He laid down his head, exhaustion finally set in. A few minutes later, Obi-Wan was asleep.

_Qui-Gon gracefully cut the air with his lightsaber, occasionally clashing it against a red lightsaber. Obi-Wan waited impatiently, blocked by a ray shield. He could see Qui-Gon tiring, his attacks becoming less skilled with each passing second. Obi-Wan's heart beat quickened, his breath caught in his throat. The Sith suddenly caught Qui-Gon off guard, knocking him in the chin with his lightsaber. This gave the Sith a few seconds to take action and he did. He drove one end of his lightsaber into the Jedi's chest. Qui-Gon glanced in Obi-Wan's direction shocked. He fell to his knees before collapsing on the ground._

"_Noooo!" Obi-Wan screamed._

Obi-Wan sat straight up in a cold sweat, wincing a bit at the pain. He placed his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat race. He quickly looked to his left, breathing a sigh of relief to see his master sleeping peacefully.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, resting his head in his hands.

_It's just a dream; it's just a dream…_

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, reassuring himself. He reached down, feeling around for his tunic in the dark. He grabbed it, slipping it on. He didn't bother to do his belt, but left his shirt hanging open. He stood, his bare feet hitting the carpet. He groggily walked down the hallway, toward the droid hold.

The door slid open as Obi-Wan entered. Immediately, the young apprentice sensed two presences. He looked to his right, seeing Anakin and Padme asleep. He wondered why Anakin wasn't back in bed, but did not linger on the question for very long. He smiled at the sight of Anakin cuddled up to Padme, clinging to her like a child clings to a mother. Padme held him close, as if to protect him. A blanket was wrapped around Anakin's shivering body. Padme slept peacefully, not minding the cold.

Obi-Wan knew how hard this must be on the boy. He had come from a hot planet, and now that they were traveling in space, it must be a very hard climate change for him.

Padme gave a small groan, as she blinked past the haze. "Obi-Wan?" She asked tiredly, her vision unclear.

"Yeah." He smiled as she rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She yawned as she sat up, gently laying Anakin down.

"I had a bad dream, I was coming to get a drink when I saw you." He crouched down beside the sitting figure. "I needed to apologize for my behavior towards you."

She looked away, his fierce eyes boring into the side of her head. "Why do _you_ need to apologize?"

"Scoot over."

She moved over, allowing some room for him to sit. He sat down beside her, leaning back. Padme noted how their knees touched ever so slightly, and how something so little made her melt.

"I was rude towards you. I took out my confusion in anger. I didn't even thank you for all that you've done." He smiled, turning his head towards her, studying her eyes.

"I haven't done anything." She gazed into his eyes, blushing slightly.

"Yes you have, you just don't see it…yet." He looked down, studying the table's texture.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" She met his eyes once again.

"Sure."

"Promise me you won't forget me when we get to Coruscant." She scanned his eyes for emotion, a little embarrassed of such a question.

"I promise." He smiled gently. "I can't forget someone like you."

She nodded gratefully before glancing in Anakin's direction. She smiled as she studied his peaceful expression. "What will become of him?"

Obi-Wan looked towards the boy. "I don't know...Qui-Gon wants him trained. They'll have to run a few tests." He sighed deeply, feeling the flame of jealousy ignite in his heart.

"You seem upset about the whole idea."

"I was thirteen when Qui-Gon accepted me as a Padawan. He refused to take me in at first. It wasn't until I helped him stop Xanatos that he took me as a Padawan. Then this Anakin just shows up and automatically he wants him to be his Padawan. I just don't see what Anakin has that I don't. I sometimes feel as if I'm not good enough to be a Jedi." Obi-Wan reached a hand up, twirling his braid in his finger.

Padme didn't know what to say, she just reached for his other hand and squeezed it lightly. "Anakin is just a boy, you are so much more. Qui-Gon is a great Jedi and he has trained you well. You'll be a great Jedi Knight, I know it. "

Obi-Wan let his eyes drift to his hand which remained in Padme's. "I hope so. They always say a Padawan takes after his Master. At a younger age, we're more observant than most see. We grow so use to seeing some traits that we adapt them ourselves. I hope I'll be as wise as Qui-Gon."

"I'm sure you will." Padme blushed deeply as she realized she still held his hand. She let go quickly, blushing. Trying to find a way to hide her blush, she glanced towards Anakin. "Its late, we need to get him to bed." She reached to wake the boy, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't wake him. He needs as much sleep as he can get." Obi-Wan motioned her to get up, before reaching down and scooping the boy up in his arms.

The child groaned slightly, but fell back asleep within a few seconds. His head fell against Obi-Wan's chest, an innocent look on his face. Obi-Wan just watched the boy as he felt a small tug on his heart. How could he hold so much anger and hostility to such an innocent boy? The boy had done nothing against him. Guilt once again filled Obi-Wan's mind.

This boy, there was something about him…Obi-Wan could feel it now. Obi-Wan could sense something else though. The light shone on the boy's future but in the distance, a cloud loomed over it. Obi-Wan shook his head.

The boy shifted in his arms, stretching a bit. Something dawned on him at that moment. He began to understand just a little more about Masters and Padawans. Before, he knew that most apprentices loved their Masters like a parent, but he never understood how Masters loved them back. To Obi-Wan, apprentices were a burden. They were just something required to raise and train so that the Jedi continued to prosper. To share your skills and to watch some of the praise go to your apprentice and not to you, must be frustrating. To be the one criticized for your apprentice's mistakes, would be one thing Obi-Wan could not stand.

Now, looking down on the young boy's sweet face, Obi-Wan saw what Qui-Gon must see. Apprentices weren't a burden but a blessing. You could grow close to them, eventually becoming friends and siblings. Qui-Gon loved him and he knew that. He just never understood why.

Obi-Wan shook his head, glancing at Padme, who just raised an eyebrow.

"You seemed lost in thought." She observed.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "I'm going to take him to bed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." She smiled at him as he passed her, careful not to drop the boy.

Obi-Wan entered the small bedroom, careful not to awake his master. He gently laid the boy in bed, covering him up. He lingered a moment, just staring at the boy. He could sense something, he wasn't sure what, but it was there. How could so much confusion dwell around one boy? He pushed the thoughts from his head, as he stumbled over to his bed, lying down. It wasn't for him to decide if the boy's future was too clouded, it was the Council's decision.

He closed his eyes, releasing his emotions into the force. Within a few moments, he had drifted into sleep.

Padme tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, turning her eyes toward the door. She had been up early this morning; when she realized that the pilots were the only ones awake, she seated herself in the droid hold. She wasn't alone for long though. Who knew Jedi were early risers?

Qui-Gon entered the room, seeing the young handmaiden. "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't see you."

"That's okay, Master Jedi." She motioned him to sit, in which he gave no refusal.

"How are you?" His deep voice was similar to Obi-Wan's, though wiser and more mature.

"I'm doing okay." She gave a polite smile, scanning the Jedi's face.

"I sense concern in you." He leaned back, an eyebrow raised. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

She was a little taken back by the sudden question. She knew she couldn't lie to the Jedi, since they could sense it. "I'm worried about Anakin, sir."

He furrowed his eyebrows, a look of confusion on his face. "Why?"

"He seems so depressed…and scared."

"I'm not surprised. He left his old life and his new one will be challenging. I know he will do well though. I can only pray the Council will feel the same."

"Can you have two apprentices? Is that allowed?" When she was little, her friends would tell stories of the Jedi. One of them had mentioned how they could only get a new apprentice if their current one was knighted.

"No. However, I'm not going to have two. Obi-Wan is ready for the trails." He smiled, feeling pride swell in his heart.

"Really?" She knew this was a stupid question, but to her knighting seemed like something that would happen when they were older, more like twenty-five.

"Yeah. He's skilled for his age. Truthfully, I thought he was ready by eighteen. However, the Council disagreed. They had a vision of him falling in love...again." He paused slightly; he knew Obi-Wan hated talking about it.

"Again?"

"Yes. He knew the Code, but he chose to ignore it and act on his feelings. The passion between those two was unthinkable. He loved her, I felt it. After about three months, they both agreed to stop and remain loyal to the Jedi." He stroked his beard, the memory clouding his mind.

"Who was she?" Padme asked, surprised at the jealousy igniting in her.

"Her name was Siri. She was a Padawan, and a good one at that."

"What happened? How did they fall in love?" Padme leaned forward, folding her hands in front of her.

"They were stranded on a planet together...they both admitted to their feelings and things carried on from there."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I saw them..." Qui-Gon leaned forward as well, his eyes meeting hers.

"What do you mean?"

"I was going up to our room, when I heard a noise. I peaked through the crack of the door...and I saw everything. There was so much fire in that kiss." Qui-Gon closed his eyes the memory playing in his mind. "I was scared that he would leave the Order.."

Padme listened intently as Qui-Gon retold the story detail by detail.

_Qui-Gon pushed the door, ever so slightly. He couldn't figure out where the moaning was coming from. If it was an intruder, he didn't want to alert them until he could attack. Suddenly, he saw it._

_There on the couch laid Obi-Wan, a girl stretched out on top of him. Her long, delicate blonde hair fell on Obi-Wan's forehead. The girl remained fully clothed while Obi-Wan was shirtless._

_Their mouths devoured each others hungrily, tongues in an eternal battle. Obi-Wan gripped her head, pulling her closer, crushing their mouths together. She ran her hand down his muscular chest, which result in a faint moan from him. _

_He grabbed her waist, flipping her over so they laid beside each other. He leaned on one elbow, bending down to kiss her. She laid on her back, looking up into his eyes as they broke the kiss. Obi-Wan smiled as she twirled his long braid in her fingers. _

_"You know we shouldn't be doing this..." Obi-Wan mumbled, laying his head down on the arm rest. She cuddled her head up to his chest, breathing deeply._

_"I know..." She mumbled._

_"Qui-Gon's going to be back soon..." _

_"I know." _

_"Siri..." He sat up, looking over his shoulder towards her. "You have to go."_

_She sat up, swinging her legs over the couch. "I guess." She leaned back, meeting lips with Obi-Wan. It was a quick but passionate kiss. "See ya tomorrow?"_

_"Maybe." He muttered sadly, watching her grab her lightsaber and boots. _

_Qui-Gon sighed, moving away from the door and down the hall. He too had experienced the feeling of passion. For Obi-Wan's sake, he would keep it a secret...for now._

"They 'broke up' about a year ago...She went missing about three weeks ago. Obi-Wan begged to rescue her, but the Council said he had to come here." Qui-Gon finished.

"Did he love her?" She asked, her voice almost...sad.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to reply when he heard a few footsteps. He knew who it was even without turning around. Padme looked up, seeing shirtless Obi-Wan. He stood with his arms crossed, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"You told her, Master?" His voice wavered a bit, but he quickly masked it.

Qui-Gon stood up, turning to face Obi-Wan. He gently placed a hand on his apprentice's bare shoulders. "You have no reason to hide it, Obi-Wan. We've all made mistakes."

Padme shifted her weight to her other foot, uncomfortable with the situation. She found a need to speak. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." She mumbled in a hush voice.

Obi-Wan's gaze wandered to her before returning to Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry, Master." He looked down, studying his bare feet.

Qui-Gon smiled, patting his back lightly. "Its fine, Obi-Wan, as long as you don't let it happen again." Qui-Gon turned to the handmaiden. "It was nice talking to you, Miss."

Obi-Wan watched his master leave, before making eye contact with Padme. "I'm…uh…going to go get ready." He mumbled awkwardly.

Padme nodded, watching him leave, her thoughts returning to the story.

The ship flew through the beautiful landscape of Coruscant. A large landing platform came into view.

"Is that the Jedi temple?" Anakin pointed out the viewing window.

"Yes it is." Qui-Gon chuckled. "You sound excited."

"I am! I can't believe I'm going to be a Jedi!" Anakin smiled, glancing towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could feel the boy looking at him, but he refused to look back.

"Stay calm, Anakin." Qui-Gon turned to him, kneeling down. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have to talk to the Council, but you will be trained. I promise."

Obi-Wan glanced over, his eyes darkening. "What? You can't do that without the permission of the Council!"

Qui-Gon turned toward his current Padawan, meeting eye contact. "This does not concern you, Obi-Wan. Be mindful of your emotions."

The twenty-year-old's jaw set. "I'm sorry, my Master." He returned his gaze toward the window, releasing his frustration into the force.

"Who is he?" Anakin pointed towards a man standing on the platform. His graying blonde hair shown in the sun as he looked up towards them.

"Senator Palpatine." Qui-Gon responded.

The sleek Naboo spacecraft landed on the platform high above the street levels of the galactic capital. The ramp lowered, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar and Anakin descended. The Queen and her handmaidens followed.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed in respect to Palpatine. Palpatine smiled before his eyes fell on Anakin. He studied the boy, an odd smile appearing on his face. No one noticed it at the time, not even Anakin.

The Queen stopped before the group, watching as Palpatine bowed to her. "It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

The elegant man stepped forward, bowing to the Queen. "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

Palpatine turned, falling in step with Queen Amidala as they headed towards an air taxi.

The Queen suddenly stopped, turning to Padme. "Go with the Jedi. Send my gratitude to Master Windu."

"Yes, Your Highness." Padme bowed her head before returning to where the Jedi stood.

Obi-Wan smiled as she stood beside him. "Coming with us?"

She nodded, glancing towards Qui-Gon. "If you don't mind, Master Jedi."

"That's fine." Qui-Gon turned towards another air taxi. "Ready to go, Anakin?"

"Yeah!" Anakin trotted along side Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan watching him with annoyance.

Obi-Wan seated himself in the taxi, Padme beside him. He turned towards her, his voice catching her attention. "Padme?"

"Yes?"

"You seem curious about the Jedi life…are you?"

"Yes. Why?" She questioned him.

"I can show you."

"What?"

"I can show you the life of a Jedi." He smiled, studying her beautiful features.

She blushed at the way he was looking at her. "You can?"

"I can do many things." He smirked, a twinkle in his eye.

Padme looked down towards their hands. She blushed deeply, seeing his hand was resting on his knee. What was the big deal then? His knee was pushed up against hers, making his hand rest slightly on her knee. Without knowing it, Obi-Wan had began to gently caress her knee with his thumb.

There was definitely something there.

* * *

A/n: Alot of foreshadowing in this. Obi-Wan begins to see visions of Qui-Gon dying, and Anakin's clouded future. And as you see Obi-Wan has fallen in love before, but he chose the Code over her so could this mean something? I felt the ending was a little weak..but let me know. I'm thinking about taking the first big step in their relationship (kiss or admitting feelings...something along thoselines) if its too soon let me know. As usual leave suggestions.. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a poor chapter in my perspective but you decide..

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"Yes, Master?"

"Play a game with him." Qui-Gon gestured to Anakin, who glanced at him with growing excitement. The Padawan bit his lip, making eye contact with the Jedi Master. His eyes begged for him to reconsider, but Qui-Gon shook his head. Padme could see Obi-Wan's frustration as Qui-Gon moved towards her.

Padme watched as Obi-Wan turned his back to her, giving his full attention to Anakin.

"Do you want to go first?" Obi-Wan mumbled lightly.

"Yeah!" Anakin closed his eyes, thinking deeply. "Okay, got it!"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a few seconds, reaching out to Anakin. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and looked Anakin in the eye. "A podracer."

Anakin nodded, grinning broadly. "Your turn!"

Obi-Wan nodded, thinking for a moment. "Okay."

Anakin closed his eyes, trying his best. Several minutes passed before Qui-Gon spoke up.

"Clear your mind, Anakin. Focus." Anakin nodded in response to Qui-Gon.

Padme turned towards Qui-Gon, a confused look on her face. "Isn't he suppose to be exceptionally strong in the 'Force'?"

Qui-Gon lightly chuckled as he leaned back. "That doesn't mean you're instantly good at things. You've got to be trained to use your unique abilities."

Padme nodded, returning her attention to the game. The air taxi had just landed and while Padme kneeled down to talk to Anakin, Obi-Wan was talking to Qui-Gon.

"Padme."

The thick accent interrupted Anakin and Padme's conversation. Padme stood up, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan gestured towards the entrance. "We can go now." He turned towards the entrance, Padme following him.

The inside of the building was elegant but plainly decorated. Large pillars lined the hallways, giving the place a look of royalty. Padme glanced around, scanning the hallways as they walked.

"Padme."

Padme turned towards Obi-Wan to see that he was standing on the other side of the hallway, by a small window. She trotted over, peering in the window.

"Those are Younglings." Obi-Wan murmured.

"They're adorable." She smiled as one little boy fiddled with a tiny training lightsaber in his hands.

"Yeah, they are." Obi-Wan smiled lightly before moving down the hallway. He pointed to a different hallway. "Down there are all the classrooms for Padawans."

"What's that?" She pointed a delicate finger at the wall.

Obi-Wan followed her gaze. "The Jedi Code."

She scanned over its inscription. "That's a lot of restrictions." She turned to him, a hint of pity in her eyes.

Obi-Wan laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah but it's my life. Come on, I wanna show you something." He began walking down the hallway, Padme on his heels.

A small chuckle stopped Obi-Wan in his tracks. "Is that your girlfriend, Obi-Wan? I don't think Master Yoda would be very happy with your disobedience to the Code."

Padme turned towards the source of the voice. A tall man stood with his arms crossed, mischievousness shining in his eye. He was about the same height as Obi-Wan, with tan skin and short black hair. A long black braid hung over his shoulder, a little longer than Obi-Wan's.

"Back off, Bruck." Obi-Wan hissed, channeling his anger.

"Why don't you vent in a sparring match? What do you say?" Bruck walked over to the seething Padawan and looked him in the eye. "Could you handle it?"

"Fine. Just like old times." Obi-Wan cast a glance toward Padme, who looked back at him with curiosity.

"Good." Bruck smirked, leading the way towards the training room. Padme stood inside an observation room, patiently.

"Rules the same?" Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, holding it out from him.

"Yep." Bruck ignited his saber as well, dragging it along Obi-Wan's tauntingly.

The battle started. Lightsabers clashed and hissed as a group of Padawans arrived in the observation room.

Padme looked around, a little taken back by the new company. She didn't dwell on the fact though and returned her attention to the battle.

Obi-Wan was kicked in the chest and was sent flying back, colliding with the wall. Padme winced visibly, gasping slightly. Obi-Wan recovered just in time to notice Bruck advancing. Bruck jumped up into a high kick, but Obi-Wan was faster. He grabbed his opponent's ankle, twisting it. Bruck did a full a spin in the air before he landed on his stomach.

Obi-Wan took advantage of the split second, jumping to his feet and charging at him. Bruck scrambled to his feet, turning to Obi-Wan. Lightsabers clashed once again.

"I doubt Obi-Wan will be as lucky as last time." A young blonde-haired teenager whispered to one of her friends.

Padme turned to her, barely hearing the whisper. "What do you mean 'last time'?"

"Bruck and Obi-Wan are famous for their violent battles. They bring the worst out in each other. Obi-Wan got in trouble with Master Windu for threatening Bruck's life. In the last battle it was the opposite. Obi-Wan actually had burn marks on his neck from Bruck. It was pretty bad."

Padme felt her blood run cold at the thought of Obi-Wan hurt. She couldn't imagine life without him, despite the fact that she had only known him for a few days. She turned to look out the window, watching as Obi-Wan flipped over Bruck's shoulder.

The heat of the battle began to rise as Bruck threw Obi-Wan back with a simple outstretch of his hand. Padme gasped as the lightsaber slid from Obi-Wan's grasp. He didn't allow this to stop him and immediately jumped back to his feet. Bruck charged, going in for the kill. Obi-Wan punched him, knocking the lightsaber from Bruck's hand.

"Its finished now…Bruck will win." The teenage Padawan mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" She asked quietly.

"Bruck is farther along in his training then Obi-Wan, especially in hand-to-hand combat."

Padme turned her attention to the fight, seeing that it was true. Obi-Wan was slowly backing away with each kick and punch. Bruck had him against the wall in a matter of seconds. Both outreached their hands, calling their lightsabers to them. Both lightsabers were ignited and held against the opponent's neck.

"Draw." Obi-Wan choked out. Bruck nodded his head and withdrew his lightsaber.

The Padawans shuffled out of the door obviously bored with the results. Padme smiled as both emerged. Obi-Wan motioned for the young handmaiden to follow him. Obi-Wan had led her to his favorite spot, the gardens. Both took a seat on the stone bench beside the pond. They had taken a few minutes to discuss politics and the current situation with Naboo.

Obi-Wan had openly admitted he hated politics and never fully understood them. Padme had just smiled, nodding her head. She admitted to him that her past views on the Jedi were negative, in which Obi-Wan had responded by asking her why.

"Before I met you…the Jedi seemed heartless." She began to pick at her nail, a nervous habit of hers.

"And why is that?" Obi-Wan looked down towards the ground, taking sudden interest in his boot.

"Well…no offense…you…the Jedi…they…the Jedi seem to restrain themselves from all emotions. At times, they even seem inconsiderate." She fumbled over the words, trying hard not to offend him.

"I already told you why that is."

"You asked me why, Obi-Wan. I was only answering your question. I didn't ask to argue."

An awkward silence filled the air, both of them shifted uncomfortably. Obi-Wan finally gathered his nerves to speak.

"You got a strong and powerful voice for a handmaiden, Padme. You could rival the queen." Obi-Wan glanced at her, smirking softly.

Padme nervously shook her head. "Doubt it."

"I don't know…you're pretty convincing."

She blushed as she looked to her feet, avoiding him. A few more minutes passed until a faint song reached her ears. She turned to Obi-Wan who was picking at a flower while humming a light tune.

The hum soon turned into words, and she strained to hear them. Obi-Wan's accent mixed in with the song perfectly as he raised his voice a little.

_In the presence of death__  
__We fear not, for there is the force_  
_We can't love but must be calm_  
_For love will destroy us_  
_There can't be ignorance_  
_But only knowledge and the promise of no emotion_

The words seemed to be muttered mindlessly, Obi-Wan didn't even seem to notice his voice.

"What is that song?" Padme asked, dreading the silence that followed.

"It's the Jedi Code…just in the form of a song."

"I've never heard it before…"

"I wouldn't expect you to have heard it. It's a Jedi song, something we've known since we were little…" He threw the stem of the flower to the ground.

She smiled, engraving the song in her memory. "I should go…will I see you again?"

He stood up as well, searching her eyes. "I don't know the future, Padme. I hope so, you're a great friend. However, with everything going on, there might not be time."

She nodded sadly as he led her out of the gardens. They parted ways after a quick hug, both silently wishing they could spend more time together.

Padme found Master Windu and thanked him before leaving. Qui-Gon went over the next mission with him before the young Padawan went to bed.

A day or two had passed at least, Obi-Wan had lost track of time. Qui-Gon seemed determined to increase the amount of training Obi-Wan did. If Obi-Wan wasn't meditating, he was studying. If he wasn't studying, he was sparring with Qui-Gon. Not to mention that the young boy, Anakin, was beginning to crawl under Obi-Wan's skin.

Obi-Wan was getting fed up with all of these exercises and found himself resenting Qui-Gon more then ever. Instead of eagerly waiting to be trained, he would make up excuses to take a walk.

"Padawan."

Obi-Wan turned to the very person he was avoiding. Qui-Gon stood with one hand on his hip, the other rested on Anakin's shoulder. Obi-Wan forced a smile, bowing his head in respect.

"Yes, Master?"

"We have a meeting with the Council." Qui-Gon gave him one final glance before kneeling down next to Anakin. "I'm afraid you can't come, Anakin."

The young boy frowned but nodded his head. "Can I go say goodbye to Padme?"

"Yes, but be careful." The Jedi Master smiled, ruffling the boy's hair before he turned and strutted down the hallway. Obi-Wan reluctantly followed him towards the Council.

A few minutes later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood in the center of a tall stately room. Twelve Jedi sat around them in a semi-circle. To the left of Mace Windu was Ki-Adi-Mundi. To his right was the elderly but wise Master Yoda.

"…my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon finished his explanation of their adventure.

"A Sith Lord!?" Mace's brow furrowed in confusion.

Ki-Adi leaned forward, his eyes widening in shock. "Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium!"

Yoda closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are."

Mace shook his head, still in denial. "I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing!"

Yoda opened his eyes, turning to Mace. "Hard to see, the dark side is." The wise master then turned his attention to Qui-Gon. "Discover who this assassin is, we must."

Ki-Adi nodded his head. "I sense he will reveal himself again."

"This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target." Master Windu rested his chin on the top of his hands.

"With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her."

Qui-Gon nodded his head towards Yoda, Obi-Wan did the same. The young Padawan felt his spirits rise at the thought of seeing Padme again. He quickly shielded his thoughts from the Jedi Council.

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker…May the Force be with you." Mace gave his final words before he turned to Ki-Adi.

Obi-Wan turned to leave, but Qui-Gon continued to face the council.

"Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Yoda looked at him with a confused face.

"With your permission, my Master." They nodded granting him permission. "I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

Obi-Wan turned back, also confused. He stayed where he was, folding his arms in front of him as he watched his master.

"A vergence, you say?"

"Located around a person?" Mace Windu questioned.

"A boy…" Qui-Gon began.

Obi-Wan felt anger pick at his mind, but he pushed it away, forcing himself to listen.

"…his cells have the highest concentration of midi-cholorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-cholorians."

"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force…you believe it's this boy?" Mace raised an eyebrow.

"I don't presume…"

"But you do!" Revealed your opinion is!" Yoda cut in.

"I request the boy be tested."

Obi-Wan felt his jaw drop; Qui-Gon was really serious about this!

The council exchanged a few looks before turning back to the Jedi Master. Yoda was the first to speak. "Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?"

"Finding him was the will of the Force…I have no doubt of that." Qui-Gon stood confidently.

Mace spoke up, a slight edge in his voice. "Bring him before us, then."

"Tested he will be."

Qui-Gon bowed his head, before exiting. Obi-Wan followed him quietly, unwilling to speak.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks, making eye contact with his Padawan. "I sense hostility in you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Master." Obi-Wan avoided his glance, shifting his weight to his other foot.

"You're lying. Your eyes betray you." Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Obi-Wan to tense. He removed his hand, lowering his eyes. "You used to say that 'a hand on a shoulder is a loving gesture between father and son'. And now you tense up?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I…I just…It's just a difficult time for me." Obi-Wan looked away, ashamed.

"Because of Padme?"

Obi-Wan's snapped his head towards Qui-Gon. "How could you blame her?"

"I'm just saying-"

"We're just friends, nothing more!" He pushed past Qui-Gon, the door to their dorm slid open.

"Stop, Obi-Wan." He put one hand on his hip, motioning him to come.

Obi-Wan stepped over, his eyes darkening. He couldn't deal with this anymore, everything was starting to pile up and he just couldn't handle it.

After an hour lecture, Obi-Wan found himself trapped in a living hell. Qui-Gon was hard on him the rest of the night. Obi-Wan had repented…repeatedly but Qui-Gon had refused to listen.

Obi-Wan let the cold water run down his muscular chest and flat stomach, washing away the soap that clung to his body. He switched the water off, grabbing a towel and drying his body.

Qui-Gon stood when a knock came on the door, signaling Anakin to stay. He pulled the door open, greeting Padme.

"Hi." She smiled politely bowing her head in respect.

"What do you want, Padme?" Qui-Gon tapped his fingers against the door. He had lost his patience with Obi-Wan and wanted the day to be over.

Padme was about to respond when Obi-Wan came out of the fresher, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She blushed, not shielding herself in time. Qui-Gon had caught it. He closed the door farther, hiding her view from Obi-Wan.

She looked away, shocked that she had her feelings show. "The Queen is ready to leave."

Qui-Gon nodded, pulling his head away from the door. "Get dressed Obi-Wan!"

Padme smiled, bowing her head politely as she turned to leave. Qui-Gon called out her name, stopping her in her tracks.

"He's not allowed to love."

* * *

A/n: Oh! For the song! It was written by my friend 'ChibiCougar' she is an awesome song writer! Gotta love her! Reveiw! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My best chapter yet. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Obi-Wan seated himself on the bed, glancing up into the mirror that was hung on the whitewashed walls. He stood up, tightening the knot on his towel. He studied his reflection in the mirror, allowing his mind to wander.

_I've questioned his decisions and felt hostility towards a young boy. I've allowed myself to feel anger towards the boy, when he did nothing to me. I've been pushing Qui-Gon away._

He listed several reasons for Qui-Gon to disown him and turn his back on him. He pulled away the towel, slipping on his clothing. His mind drifted back to the council meeting that had taken place an hour ago. Then Padme had showed up and said the Queen was ready.

The Council had forbid Anakin to be trained, saying that his future was clouded and he was too old. His master had stepped forward, arguing with their decision.

_"I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Qui-Gon rested his hands on Anakin's shoulders._

_Obi-Wan was taken back, but remained quiet. Anakin stood quietly, glancing over his shoulder to see Obi-Wan's reaction. He refused to look at him, focusing his attention on Yoda._

_"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a second." _

_"We forbid it." Mace's jaw set, a signal that he was not happy with Qui-Gon._

_Qui-Gon's eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. "Obi-Wan is ready…" _

_Obi-Wan froze, eyes widening. He could feel his Master's certainty but his own doubt was clouding his vision. He shook his head; he had to impress his Master. His master had faith in him, now he had to believe in himself. _

_He stepped forward, bowing his head in respect. "I am ready to face the trials."_

_"Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?" Yoda eyed Obi-Wan, testing him._

_Obi-Wan looked away, meeting his master's gaze. His master furrowed his eyebrow, before continuing._

_"Headstrong...and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me_."

_Obi-Wan looked down, flattered to say the least. So Qui-Gon did think of him! _

_"Our own council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has..." Yoda exchanged a thoughtful look with Mace. _

_"Now is not the time for this...the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."_

_"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Yoda finished._

_Ki-Adi spoke up, closing his eyes as he did. "Events are moving fast...too fast"_

_Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows. How was it moving too fast? If anything his world was frozen…frozen in a nightmare called reality. _

_"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith." Mace instructed._

_Yoda glanced at Anakin, searching his face. "Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later." _

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his cropped hair, feeling the wetness. He ran a hand over his face, feeling the smooth skin.

Qui-Gon's voice cut the air, causing Obi-Wan to jump. He stood to his feet, tying his utility belt around his waist and hooking his lightsaber to it. He calmly gathered himself before walking out the room.

"Let's go." Qui-Gon started down the hallway, Anakin on his heels.

They stood on the landing platform beside the ship, waiting for the Queen to arrive. Anakin was standing next to Artoo, listening as the droid beeped a happy tune. The wind whipped threw his sandy hair as he strained to listen to the two older Jedi.

"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth." Obi-Wan argued, wrapping his cloak around himself.

"From your point of view…" Qui-Gon glanced towards his Padawan, before returning his gaze to Anakin.

"The boy is dangerous…they all sense it. Why can't you?"

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future…that should be enough for you. Now get on board."

Obi-Wan lowered his head, as he reluctantly boarded the Naboo Spacecraft. Artoo followed soon after. Qui-Gon watched him before walking over to Anakin. Anakin turned to face him as he knelt down beside him.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, I do not wish to be a problem."

"You won't be, Annie…I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful…always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe."

Anakin nodded before shifting his weight to the other foot. "Master, sir…I've been wondering…what are midi-chlorians?"

Qui-Gon smiled, resting his left hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Midi-chlorians are a microscopic lifeform that reside with all living cells and communicates with the Force."

"They live inside of me?" Anakin placed a hand to his chest.

"In your cells. We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians." Qui-Gon chuckled as Anakin's face expressed more confusion.

"Symbionts?"

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force."

Anakin frowned, touching his ear, trying to hear small voices. "They do?"

"When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you."

Anakin looked up, embarrassed. "I don't understand."

Qui-Gon smiled gently, patting the boy on the back as he stood. "With time and training, Annie…you will."

Qui-Gon turned as two taxis pulled up. Captain Panaka, Senator Palpatine and twenty or so troops, guards and officers walked briskly towards the ship. Queen Amidala, Padme, Eirtae, and Jar-Jar followed closely. Amidala stopped in front of the tall Jedi Knight, watching as he bowed to her in respect.

Padme scanned the area for Obi-Wan, but did not find him.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon gave a polite smile.

"I welcome your help." Amidala glanced towards the retreating form of the Senator. "Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I promise you, I will not let that happen." Qui-Gon reassured her.

She nodded before boarding the ship, followed by her handmaidens. Padme could feel Qui-Gon's gaze rest on her and it made her uneasy.

Jar-Jar, oblivious to the tension between Padme and Qui-Gon, wrapped Anakin in a hug, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Wesa goen home!"

Padme found Obi-Wan standing at the entrance of the cockpit, eyes closed. She approached him, knowing he would sense her. He opened his eyes, smiling at her.

"I'm glad to see you again, Padme."

"So am I." Padme smiled as she looked over his shoulder spotting Anakin. He was standing next Ric Olie pointing to various controls and gauges. "How's Anakin?"

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened as he turned to watch the young boy. "He's fine."

"Obi-Wan?" She laid a hand on his shoulder. Her shoulders drooped as he tensed.

"I'm sorry, Padme. I've been under a lot of pressure and since Anakin has arrived…things are a lot more complicated then they use to be." Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, dropping his eyes.

Padme was about to speak when Qui-Gon cut in. "Come Padawan."

Obi-Wan threw her an apologetic look. "Yes, Master."

Padme and Eirtae stood behind the Queen as she talked with Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka. Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar watched from their place.

"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty." Concern washed over Captain Panaka's face.

"I agree…I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon stepped forward.

"I'm going to take back what's ours." Amidala's defensive tone shocked Obi-Wan.

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness…we have no army." Captian Panaka tried to reason.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." Qui-Gon said logically.

"Jar-Jar Binks." Amidala eyed the Gungun.

Jar-Jar looked around, puzzled. "Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I need your help." Amidala's eyes were fierce and fiery as she met his gaze.

A few minutes later, the Naboo Cruiser headed toward the lush green planet. There was only one Federation battle cruiser orbiting and Obi-Wan took note of this.

He signaled for Panaka to take and look.

"The blockade's gone." Panaka mumbled under his breath.

"The war's over…no need for it now." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I have one battleship on my scope." Ric Olie pointed towards the screen as Obi-Wan bent over.

"A droid control ship." Obi-Wan muttered.

"They've probably spotted us." Concern arose in his voice.

Obi-Wan nodded a dark edge to his voice. "We haven't much time."

The Queen, Captian Panaka, troops and handmaidens got ready to disembark as the ship landed. The elevator door slid open and Anakin emerged into the hold area. A smile spread over his features as he saw Padme. He ran up to her, throwing his arms around her.

"Hi! Where have you been?" He smiled as they pulled away.

"Annie! What are you doing here?" She ignored his question and knelt down beside him.

"I'm with Qui-Gon…but…they're not going to let me be a Jedi. I'm too old." Anakin's shoulders drooped in disappointment.

Her eyes showed pity as she brushed her hand over his cheek. "This is going to be dangerous, Annie." She said, changing the subject.

"Is it? I can help…where are we going?" True bravery shown in Anakin's eyes and Padme smiled in admiration.

"To war, I'm afraid. The Queen has had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She doesn't believe in fighting, Annie. We are a peaceful people…" Her tone was sad and worried. Anakin wrapped his arms around her again, trying to bring some comfort.

"I want to help…" He pulled back, looking her in the eye. "I'm glad you're here."

Padme smiled and stood to her feet. Anakin pulled at her sleeve. "Wait. I have one more question."

"What is it?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Does Obi-Wan hate me?" He sat down against the wall. "I think he does."

"He doesn't hate you, Annie. He's just having a difficult time right now. Don't worry." She smiled towards him before turning towards the door. "If you can excuse me, I must get ready for the war."

He nodded, staring down at his simple tunic.

* * *

The Naboo spacecraft had just landed in the Gungan swamp. Troops began to unload the ships as Obi-Wan approached Qui-Gon.

"Jar-Jar is on his way to the Gungun city, Master." Obi-Wan informed him, but noticed that Qui-Gon's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Good." He replied.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Obi-Wan broke it.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?"

"The Gunguns will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her." Qui-Gon replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Obi-Wan placed his hands inside the sleeves of his cloak. "I'm…I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I am grateful you think I am ready for the trials."

Qui-Gon looked at him for a long moment, in deep thought. He played Obi-Wan's life in his head, remembering all his weaknesses and strengths. When he spoke again, it was with wisdom. "You've been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan smiled, feeling the bond they shared strength. "Thank you, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled, pride in his eyes. Obi-Wan gestured towards the lake. "Jar-Jar should be back soon."

Qui-Gon nodded and moved towards the lake, his Padawan beside him. A few minutes passed, and finally Jar-Jar emerged from underwater.

The Gungun shook himself as he climbed on to shore and walked towards the crowd. Queen Amidala stood between Captain Panaka and Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was behind them. Padme, Eirtae, Rabe, Anakin, Artoo, four pilots and eight guards stood behind them.

"Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry no Gungas…no Gungas."

Captain Panaka cast a glance toward the queen, a worried look on his face. "Do you think they have been taken to the camps?"

Obi-Wan took a deep sigh. "More likely they were wiped out."

Padme glanced at him; she stood directly behind him, close enough to touch him. She was dressed in a dark maroon velvet war suit. The sleeves were lined with a brighter wine colored silk. The under sleeves are also a maroon fabric, with a ribbed texture. The jacket snapped up in the front and had a continuous rolled collar. There was a gold trim on the shoulders and on the pants.

She breathed in the smell of cloak, smiling at it. She was the Queen! She should not be so easily distracted. She needed to focus.

"No…mesa no tink so. Gungan hidden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare."

"Do you know where they are?" Qui-Gon questioned. The Gungun nodded quickly and gestured for them to follow.

They followed him as he moved through the swamp, occasionally stopping to sniff the air.

"Dissen it!" Jar-Jar made a strange chattering noise. Suddenly, out of nowhere, seven Gungun troops riding Kaadus emerged from the brush.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals." He said nervously.

"Binks!? Noah gain!" The tall Gungun rested his head in his hands, muttering something under his breath.

"We comen to see da boss!" Jar-Jar chirped happily.

Captain Tarpals rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Ouch time, Binks…Ouch time for all-n youse."

Nevertheless, Captain pulled the rein of the Kaadus to his left and motioned for the group to follow. They were led through a clearing full of Gungun refugees. At the far end were the ruins of a grand temple with massive carved heads. Boss Nass and several other 'Council Members' walked out on the top of three-quarter-submerged head.

"Jar-Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?" Boss Nass motioned to the group.

Queen Amidala stepped forward, Captian Panaka and the Jedi moving to stand behind her.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo…I come before you in peace." Her voice was steady and powerful.

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks…Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink."

Captain Panaka and six guards and pilots looked around nervously as the Gungun troops lowered their long power poles. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon remained calm and relaxed. Anakin watched everything with great interest.

"We wish to form an alliance…" Amidala began until Padme stepped forward.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a confused look. Obi-Wan's eyebrow's furrowed, wondering what she was up to.

Padme closed her eyes, her nerves rising. She pushed everything but the mission out of her mind. Obi-Wan…no…she had to push past him for now.

"Your Honor…" She spoke with power and strength.

Artoo whistled a quiet 'uh oh'. Obi-Wan reached out towards her, trying to feel what she was up to. Her emotions and intentions were clouded and he stopped trying to search her mind.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass narrowed his eyes at the teenage girl, cocking his head slightly.

"I am Queen Amidala." Padme turned and pointed at the one they had thought was the Queen. "This is my decoy…my protection…my loyal bodyguard."

A gasp ran through the crowd, everyone was stunned. Anakin stood there in shock. Obi-Wan felt his mind go numb…Padme was the Queen? He felt his entire being losing grip on reality. He strained to listen to her but he couldn't bring his senses to listen. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. It was in between anger, hurt and pure shock.

"I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself." Padme felt her mind drift to what Obi-Wan must be thinking. She could only pray that he had just listened to what she had just said.

"Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace…until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever…I ask you to help us…" She continued.

No doubt, she was a great speaker. Obi-Wan knew this but his mind couldn't grasp the fact that she was queen.

"No…I beg you to help us." She dropped to her knees and prostrated herself before Boss Nass. "We are your humble servants…our fate is in your hands."

Captain Panaka and his troops bowed down before the Gungun, submitting themselves. The handmaidens, Anakin and Qui-Gon followed. Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, signaling him to follow. He bowed numbly, unsure of what was going on.

The Gungans exchanged a confused looks among themselves. Boss Nass threw his head back, his chest erupting in a deep throated laugh.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans…Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." Boss Nass shook his head violently, sending salvia flying.

The crowd erupted into cheers and laughter. Obi-Wan stood up, no smile crossing his lips. He wandered through the crowd into a clearing, sitting down against a tree. He glanced to his right as Jar-Jar carried Anakin into the water, throwing him. Anakin laughed and ran along the shore after Jar-Jar. He rested his head against the tree, calling out to the Force for comfort.

A Gungan sentry sat on top of the ancient temple head, searching the landscape with electrobinoculars. His eyes widened at what he saw and he quickly set down the binoculars. He turned to Anakin, who was seated at the foot of the statue.

"Daza comen!" The Gungun yelled. Anakin nodded before taking off into a sprint towards Padme.

Anakin arrived in front of Padme and the Jedi, who stood over a stone table, discussing a battle plan. Amongst them were Five Gungun generals and Padme's loyal handmaidens, Sabe and Eirtae.

"They're here!" Anakin panted.

Obi-Wan stood quietly, gazing at Padme. The same question kept rolling around in his head. Why didn't she tell him?

Meanwhile, Boss Nass was walking with Jar-Jar towards a clearing in the woods. The large creature looped one arm around Jar-Jar's neck, smiling as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Yousa doen grand. Jar-Jar bringen da Naboo together!" Boss Nass praised, leaving a young Jar-Jar in complete shock.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Jar-Jar blushed at the praise, keeping his head lowered.

"So, wesa maken yousa Bombad General."

"General!? Oh, no…" Jar-Jar's eyes rolled back in his head, his tongue flopped out and he fell to the ground. Boss Nass just laughed as he continued down the path.

Obi-Wan glanced up as four speeders pulled up to the group. Captain Panaka and dozen guards piled out and joined the small group.

"What is the situation?" Padme asked, obviously worried for her people.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could." He motioned to the guards before continuing. "The Federation Army is also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

Padme shook her head, refusing to believe such a thing. "The battle is a diversion. The Gunguns must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the Waterfall side." She removed a small gadget from her pocket, setting it on the table. A hologram of Naboo spread out over the table and Padme pointed to the passages.

"Once we get to the main entrance, the Jedi will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused."

Obi-Wan glanced toward his Master, before looking on with interest.

"What do you think, Master Jedi?" Padme met Qui-Gon's gaze, questioning him.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." He replied simply.

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside we shouldn't have a problem." Panaka smiled confidently.

Qui-Gon let out a deep sigh as Boss Nass and Jar-Jar joined them. He turned to the larger Gungan and spoke with a sad tone. "There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed."

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part." Boss Nass smiled, bravery shining in his eyes.

Jar-Jar smiled a sheepish grin as Anakin and Artoo watched with interest.

Padme raised her voice again; her mind ran through the plan as she began to explain. "We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their raysheilds, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."

Qui-Gon nodded in deep thought. "A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

Obi-Wan made eye contact with Padme, clearing his throat as he began.

"And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, _Your Highness_, he will return with another droid army." Obi-Wan spoke, an icy edge to his voice.

Padme stood stunned at the darkness in his eyes as well as the tone to his voice. "That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

Several minutes later, they had agreed that the Jedi were to leave separately, in order to cause time for the diversion. Obi-Wan walked briskly into the woods towards his speeder bike. Qui-Gon was already there.

Obi-Wan was heading towards his speeder bike, which laid several yards from here. For safety reasons, Captain Panaka had hid them deeper in the forest.

"Obi-Wan?"

"What?" His shoulders sagged as he turned towards her, obviously annoyed. He took not of how not one soul was in sight. Great…

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Padme whispered. His eyes were dark and full of anger. He tried to reach into the Force and release his emotions but the pain kept coming back.

Why was he making such a big deal about it?

"Why didn't you? You can trust me!? I thought you could!" He took a step towards her, causing her to stagger back.

"Obi-Wan…I…" She felt her back hit against a tree as she met his fiery gaze.

Obi-Wan shook his head, once again clearing his thoughts. "I don't want to be angry with you, Padme. Especially, when we are heading into battle."

"There were times, Obi-Wan, when I wanted…no…needed to tell you, but I had to think of my people." She placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him.

Obi-Wan searched his mind, grasping at the reason. He knew she was right, but his pride and anger told him otherwise. He pushed them away, allowing the Force to flow through him instead. "I'm sorry, Padme. You were right."

"I don't like fighting you, Obi-Wan." She smiled as her hand drifted to his neck.

"I know." He relaxed at her touch…slightly. Qui-Gon's voice rang in the air as he called his Padawan. "I have to go."

"Will I see you again?" She asked mournfully.

"I don't know, Padme. Either of us could die in this battle." He reached a hand up to brush her smooth cheek. "I hope not, but I must go."

"Wait." She pulled him back around, standing on her toes to be at eye level.

"What's the…" He trailed off as he caught her gazing at his lips. She brought herself closer and closer until their faces were only millimeters apart. Obi-Wan's mind was in a blur and wasn't registering what was about to happen.

Their lips met, in a soft, gentle kiss. It didn't last long as Padme pulled away reluctantly. She ran a hand down his shirt, tears threatening to fall.

"Promise me you'll be safe until we arrive. Promise me." She asked desperately.

Obi-Wan's mind couldn't seem to fathom the fact that they had kissed. He reached a hand up to brush his lips…he hadn't felt another pair of lips upon his for several years now. He almost forget she was there and jumped as she brushed her hand over his chest.

"I can't promise anything, Padme." He stumbled over the words as he struggled back to reality. "But I'll try."

Padme seemed to see his inner struggle and she gripped his hand. "I'm sorry I did that, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan waved a hand for her to stop, placing a hand on the back of her neck. "We'll talk later. I'll see you soon."

He gave her a smile and jogged down the hill, pushing the kiss aside. He couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt as Qui-Gon stood impatiently at the bottom.

There was the kiss too…another reason for guilt.

He pushed all his thoughts away as he mounted his speeder bike, firing it up. Padme stood on the hill, watching as Master and Padawan took off, weaving through the trees.

She reached a hand up brushing her lips just as Obi-Wan had. She felt a tear fall as the thought that they may never see each other again cross her mind.

* * *

A/N: Review please! I think this is my best chapter yet. Let me know if you agree. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This the second to last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Bravery was required in a Jedi. Bravery was something Obi-Wan found himself weakening in at the moment. He was pressed against a wall, lightsaber in hand. Qui-Gon stood beside him, talking to him in a quiet tone. Obi-Wan listened, registering everything that he said. A long, dreadful silence passed over them as Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber.

"I sense something, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded, glancing over towards Obi-Wan. He forced a reassuring smile as his own lightsaber ignited. They went over the plan again, arriving to the conclusion.

After arriving in the courtyard, they had set off the alarms, luring all the droids into the courtyard. They had quickly hidden, until all the droids had arrived. This would limit the number of droids that would attack later on and therefore making the entire mission easier.

They held their breaths as they crept into the courtyard, careful not to alert the droids until necessary. Qui-Gon separated from Obi-Wan, creeping along until he stood behind a group of battle droids. Obi-Wan knelt behind a group near the entrance.

A silent message was sent between the two, signaling the time to attack. They both sprung forward, leaping over the droids' shoulders and quickly cutting them down.

It wasn't long before the last droid fell to the ground and they stood alone in the cold chamber. Obi-Wan pressed a small control on the wall and the backdoor sprung open, allowing them to enter the hallway to the main hanger.

Obi-Wan twirled the lightsaber in his hand, switching it off a few seconds later. Standing in the dark hallway was Padme, Eirtae, Anakin and Artoo. Obi-Wan pushed past the twenty Naboo pilots and troops, arriving to stand next to Padme. Qui-Gon pushed past as well, bowing to the queen as he got to the front.

No looks could be exchanged between Obi-Wan and Padme for Qui-Gon would surely see it. Obi-Wan could only remain silent as she stealthily made her way toward the entrance to the main hanger. Anakin joined Qui-Gon, sticking to his side as they crouched in a corner. Padme used a small red laser light to signal across the plaza to Captain Panaka. Behind Panaka were twenty other assorted Naboo troops.

The Captian signaled back and turned his back to them to instruct his troops on the next move. Qui-Gon leaned over to Anakin, whispering in his ear.

"Once we get inside, Annie, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

Anakin nodded his head. "Sure."

Qui-Gon smirked, patting the boy on the shoulder.

Droid troops began to wander about the tank-filled plaza, pointing their guns at whatever moved. At the far end of the plaza, a laser was shot. Several droids began to run in terror, shooting as they did.

The Naboo soldiers fired back, going with the plan. As the ruckus erupted at the other side of the plaza, Padme and the group rushed into the main hanger. Captain Panaka and his soldiers continued to battle with the droids outside.

Another alarm blared as the group rushed in. Immediately, droids began to fire from all directions, and they ducked for cover. Anakin glanced around before his gaze rested on a small Naboo Fighter stored away in the corner. He immediately ducked into the shadows of the fighter and watched the raging battle.

Padme aimed her gun, firing carefully at the remaining droids. Obi-Wan stood beside her, twirling his lightsaber skillfully in his hand. He jumped over her shoulder, cutting down a droid that was firing at her. Qui-Gon moved in to help him as he blocked the blows.

Anakin jumped as a few bolts flew by him and exploded on the wall behind him. Padme moved into to destroy the other droids, _her_ Jedi protector moving with her. Padme turned to the pilots, shouting out a command.

"Get to your ships!"

The pilots, as well as the Artoo units, ran towards the Naboo Fighter craft lined up in the hanger bay. One of the pilots jumped into a fighter above where Anakin was hiding. He peered down, giving him a soft smile.

"Better find a new hiding place, kid. I'm taking this ship."

Anakin nodded, dodging a bolt as he ran for second fighter. Artoo was already loaded in the ship, whistling his complaints as the battle droids fired at the levitating ships. Anakin waved his hand as he jumped into the cockpit.

Captian Panaka soon joined the battle, overwhelming the remaining battle droids. Obi-Wan switched his lightsaber off, joining the group with Padme, Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." She glanced towards Qui-Gon, asking for his suggestions.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I agree."

Padme moved toward the exit, Obi-Wan falling in step with Qui-Gon. Artoo let out a low greeting as Anakin peeped out of the cockpit, standing as he did so.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He called out, starting to climb out.

Qui-Gon waved his hand, dismissing him. "No, Annie, you stay there. Stay right where you are."

"But, I…"

"Stay in that cockpit." Qui-Gon's voice was stern as he turned his attention back to in front of him. Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder at the young boy, almost feeling pity for leaving the boy out of the adventure.

Suddenly his throat constricted and his face paled.

Padme let out a gasp as the door opened, revealing a cloaked man. He removed his hood, showing a dark face. He was shorter than either of the Jedi, but looked to be extremely powerful. His red face was tattooed with black and on top of his head was a crown of horns.

Captain Panaka, Padme and the troops backed away, fear visible in their features.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gon's voice sounded from the back as the two stepped forward.

"We'll take the long way." Padme stumbled over the words, trying to find her inner strength. She turned and led her troops away. The troops stopped to discuss the next move and Padme took this time to peer over her shoulder at the two Jedi.

Both shrugged off their capes and ignited their lightsabers. Obi-Wan's blue eyes reflected against the light blue glow of his laser sword.

Darth Maul took off his own cape, dropping it the ground. He took a defensive stance, igniting the end of his lightsaber.

Padme gasped as the other end ignited. The Sith was now wielding a double sided lightsaber. Obi-Wan flipped over his shoulder, twirling around and bring his lightsaber crashing down on Darth Maul's. The Jedi moved together, continuing to engage in the battle.

Padme's attention was shook from the Jedi as six droideka rolled in, flaring up their shields and transforming into their battle stance. They moved forward, advancing on Padme and her troops.

This was definitely not going to end up good.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the droids were taken out by strong blasts. It was Anakin as he moved out of the hanger. Padme stared after him for a moment, wondering what in the world he was doing. She shook her head, glancing over her shoulder to see the Jedi and the Sith fighting fiercely.

She took off, leading her troops to the throne room.

Meanwhile, the Jedi had moved into the center of the hanger. Darth Maul was an incredible fighter, flipping over the Jedi and outmaneuvering them in every way. Obi-Wan found his spirits falling, thinking that they would never defeat such a fighter.

There was that sickening feeling that something would happen too.

Qui-Gon was kicked in the stomach causing him to loose his balance. He stumbled to the floor, leaving Obi-Wan with the Sith for a few moments. Obi-Wan attacked, allowing the Force to guide his every move.

Darth Maul raised his hand, slamming an object into the wall with the sheer power of the Force. Obi-Wan kept after him, Qui-Gon joining in soon after.

Obi-Wan was kicked away, but caught up just as Qui-Gon received a blow. Darth Maul backed away, heading towards a narrow walkway.

Obi-Wan pointed his lightsaber in front of him, twirling his lightsaber, following the Sith lord. Darth Maul did a backwards flip, landing on the catwalk behind him.

On the other hand, Padme, Captian Panaka, Eirtae, Sabe and their troops were trapped in the hallway by battle droids.

Padme turned to the Captain, her eyes fierce. "We don't have time for this, Captain."

Captian Panaka nodded, ducking for cover as he looked around. "Let's try the outside stairway."

Padme nodded, covering him as he blasted a hole in the window. Padme and the group moved towards the window, working their way onto a ledge about six stories above a raging waterfall.

Padme reached for Sabe's hand, willing to help her out. Sabe shook her head. "I'll hold them off!"

Padme could see the bravery that radiated off of her eyes, and she smiled. "Keep the troops with you."

"Take some…to protect you." Sabe protested, whirling around and calling for ten Naboo soldiers. "Stay with her."

The Naboo soldiers nodded, climbing out on the ledge beside Padme. Sabe and her troops moved out of their cover and began rapidly shooting.

Captain Panaka pulled a small attachment out of his pistol and instructed the group to follow his lead. They all fired at the ledge about four stories above them. The thin cables shot of the pistols and embedded themselves into the ledge.

After pressing a small button, they are pulled up on to the ledge.

The lightsaber battle was beginning to heat up as they made their way on a small catwalk around a vast power pit. Obi-Wan could swear he felt the Force warning him. Was it about Padme? Was she okay?

He had been far too distracted to block the kick that Darth Maul delivered. He fell several stories, landing on his shoulder. He gasped in pain but was able to grab the ledge as he slid off the edge.

He called on the Force, temporarily healing himself as he pulled himself on to the ledge. Guess those pull ups really did have a purpose…

He glanced up, watching as Qui-Gon punched Darth Maul, knocking him off the ramp. He landed on his back, Qui-Gon jumping down after him. Lightsabers clashed once again as they moved towards a small door. Obi-Wan did a Force-leap, landing on the ledge above him. He took off running towards Qui-Gon.

Darth Maul entered a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that turn on and off every minute. Qui-Gon chased after him but was forced to stop as the ray shield separated him from his enemy. Obi-Wan slid to a stop, five walls from them.

Qui-Gon switched off his lightsaber, kneeling on one knee. He closed his eyes and reached into the Force. He could feel Obi-Wan's impatience, and reached out to calm his young Padawan.

Away from the fight, a window in the hallway shattered. Padme, Captain Panaka and her soldiers climbed in, heading for the throne room. They slid to a stop as two Destroyer droids skitter in their way. Padme looked around to see two more appear behind them, trapping them in the hallway.

Padme set her pistol on the ground, turning to the Captain.

"Throw down your weapons. They win this round."

Captian Panaka and the troops did as they were told, laying their weapons on the ground.

The electric rays turned off and Qui-Gon leaped to his feat, attacking the Dark lord with ferocity. Obi-Wan sprinted towards them but is cut off a by the shields, stopping just before he hit the deadly electron field.

Obi-Wan felt his heart quicken, sensing something was going to happen…something bad.

Padme, Captain. Panaka and the six remaining officers were escorted by ten battle droids to the throne room. Nute and Rune stood before them, giving them an icy smile.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty…and end this pointless debate in the Senate."

Padme shook her head, mustering as much strength as she could. She stayed silent, glaring at him.

Sabe, who was dressed as a Queen, appeared in the doorway with several troops.

"I will not be singing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!"

Padme smiled at the bravery of her friend as Nute stood stunned to see the second Queen.

"After her! This one is a decoy!" Nute yelled at the ten droid guards that had been standing in the room. They rushed after Sabe as Nute turned to Padme.

"Your Queen will not get away with this."

Padme slumped down on her throne, immediately hitting the security button that opened a panel in her desk. She grabbed two pistols, tossing one of the pistols to Captain Panaka and one to an Officer. She grabbed the third pistol that had been shoved deep into the panel.

She fired at the remaining battle droids as she hit the switch to close the door. An officer backed up, aiming his pistol at the controls and firing. Captain Panaka retrieved a few more pistols and there them to the guards.

"Now Viceroy, there is the end of your occupation here."

Obi-Wan felt his breath quicken as he watched his master tiring. Qui-Gon's attacks became less quick and he backed away, defending himself.

Then it happened.

Darth Maul rammed his hilt into Qui-Gon's chin, causing him to stumble back. Darth Maul took advantage of that split second and drove the end of his lightsaber into Qui-Gon's stomach. Qui-Gon's eyes were in shock as he slumped to the floor, rolling over.

"No!!!" Obi-Wan's scream echoed through the hallways.

Padme felt her heart drop as the scream was heard over the intercom attached to the wall. It was Obi-Wan and he was suffering.

Nute's face twisted into a sick smile as he heard the scream.

Obi-Wan's head was spinning, anger clouding his vision. He felt hatred, anger and sorrow. He began to perspire, his anger and hatred radiating off of him. He swore that he would kill that creature, that he would make him suffer. He didn't even attempt to calm his rage, but fed off of it.

He began to bounce on his heels, waiting for the gate to open.

The gate opened and Obi-Wan sprung into action, attacking in pure anger. His moves were quick and risky, something a Jedi wasn't encouraged to do. Qui-Gon's blurry vision allowed him to see the raging battle and he took notice of the way Obi-Wan was fighting.

Obi-Wan didn't take the defensive stance but took the stance of the attacker. Darth Maul blocked every blow, fear springing into his cold eyes. Obi-Wan took that moment and cut the Sith's lightsaber in half, kicking him in the chest. The Sith stumbled to the ground, Obi-Wan flipping over him.

Darth Maul scrambled to his feet, running away from the raging Padawan. Obi-Wan slashed at his feet, missing by a millimeter. He sprang forward, continuing to fight in this eternal battle.

Obi-Wan gripped his lightsaber handle as he brought his lightsaber down on the red one, pushing the Dark lord back. Darth Maul was surprised by the hate that was easily seen in the blue eyes. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, murmuring that he would kill him.

The Sith stretched his hand out, Force pushing him into the melting pit. Obi-Wan grasped the nozzle on the side of the pit, saving himself from death.

Darth Maul smiled, kicking the Padawan's lightsaber down the endless shaft. He drove his lightsaber across the ledge, causing sparks to fly.

Obi-Wan focused, thinking of a plan. The Sith gave him a confused look as he saw the hope leap into the young Jedi's eyes. Obi-Wan jumped up, calling Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him. Darth Maul stumbled back, confused by the action. Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber with a vengeance, cutting the Sith lord in half. Darth Maul's face scrunched in pain as he fell backwards, eventually his waist slip in two.

Obi-Wan stared for a moment, before Qui-Gon came back into his mind. He rushed to his side, taking his head in his lap.

"Master!"

Qui-Gon stared up into the steel eyes of his Padawan. "It is too late…it's…"

"No!" Obi-Wan's body shook as he ran his hand over his Master's neck. He should try to save him! He had to!

"Obi-Wan…" Obi-Wan met his master's eyes, staring into them for the last time. "Promise me you'll train the boy…"

"Yes, Master…" Obi-Wan replied, tears threatening to fall as Qui-Gon reached up and brushed his cheek. He trembled as the Jedi Knight lowered his hand, gazing into his eyes.

"He is the chosen one…he will…bring balance…train him." Qui-Gon's eyes closed and his head fell to the side. Obi-Wan gently pulled it back towards him, pressing his forehead to his master's.

He cradled his Master's body, silently weeping. His body was weak and his heart ached.

He had lost track of how long he had sat there, rocking his Master's body. His shoulder had began to ache as he pushed a stray hair out of his master's face. He heard voices, but didn't look up.

"Oh no…" It was Padme and she was with a few troops. The footsteps came nearer and Obi-Wan glanced up.

Padme knelt down beside him, studying his tear-streaked face. She placed a hand on his arm, attempting to comfort him.

"I-It killed him…" Obi-Wan's voice shook as he turned his attention back to Qui-Gon. "H-He was like a father. H-He was all I had…"

Padme felt her own eyes water as she listened to Obi-Wan. The guards knelt down next to Qui-Gon's body and began to lift him.

"Leave him alone!" Obi-Wan choked, grabbing his Master's arm.

"Obi-Wan…" She turned his face to meet her eyes.

"Tell them to leave him alone! Tell them!"

She did nothing but gently released the grasp on his Master's arm and wrapped him in a hug. He began to sob on her shoulder, his entire body was shaking.

The large cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor landed in the courtyard of the main hanger. Captain Panaka and twenty other troops guarded Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. Padme and Obi-Wan stood before the Neimodians. Anakin hid behind Padme. He had been avoiding Obi-Wan the entire trip to Naboo, due to the change of moods. When they had arrived in Naboo, Obi-Wan had stopped Anakin and told him the news about Qui-Gon.

"Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Padme watched the Neimodian quietly, waiting for a response.

Captain Panaka smirked. "I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye."

Nute lowered his head in shame.

The main ramp of the cruiser was lowered. Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka led the Viceroy toward the ship. Chancellor Palpatine and several guards descended the walkway, followed by Yoda and the Jedi Council members.

Palpatine bowed to the Queen as she spoke to him. "Congratulations on your election, Chancellor. It is so good to see you again."

"It's good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

Padme nodded as she turned to Obi-Wan. He was busy greeting Yoda and the other Jedi as Captain Panaka led Nute aboard the cruiser.

She turned away, not wanting the Council to suspect the attraction that had sparked between the two.

The sun streamed into the multi-windowed room at a low angle. The sun fell directly onto Obi-Wan's side, highlighting half of his face. Yoda paced before him, a look of disapproval on his face. Obi-Wan was kneeling in the center of the room, watching Yoda's every move.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does. But agree you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, not wanting to fight with the Council Member. "Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon."

Yoda shook his head, pausing for a moment. "The Chosen One the boy may be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."

The green alien continued his pacing as Obi-Wan spoke. "Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must."

Yoda shook his head, stopping with his back to Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not." He turned to glance at Obi-Wan over his shoulder. "Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be."

Flames licked over the body, engulfing it in its hunger. Obi-Wan stood between Anakin and Padme, watching as his Master was slowly burned. Obi-Wan had his hood on over his head, hiding his face.

Padme was dressed in a beautiful kimono like gown. It had gorgeous bead appliqués on the sleeves and down the front. Her hair was done in an unusual fashion, white makeup making her features pale.

Obi-Wan felt her hand grip his and give it a quick squeeze before releasing the hold. Obi-Wan looked around, noticing the amount of people. The Jedi Council, Sio Bibble, Captian Panaka, the handmaidens, about hundred Naboo troops, twenty other Jedi, Palpatine, Jar-Jar, Boss-Nass and other Gungun warriors all watched.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, meeting his gaze. "He is one with the Force, Anakin…You must let go."

Anakin nodded, he glanced at Obi-Wan with a look of confusion. "What will happen to me now?"

Obi-Wan forced a weak smile. "I am your Master now. You will become a Jedi, I promise."

Hope leapt into Anakin's heart as he turned back to watch Qui-Gon's body.

Suddenly the drum roll stopped and body was gone. Obi-Wan felt his heart wrench at thought of Qui-Gon officially gone. He was being a hypocrite…he had to let go too…

He exited with the group, moving down the hallway with Anakin to his left. The door slid open and he moved into the room. Anakin looked around before he turned to Obi-Wan. "Where do I sleep?"

"Padme said there were two beds, you can have either one." Padme been kind enough to let Obi-Wan sleep in the guest room, since he would be attending the parade tomorrow.

Anakin gave him a confused look but said nothing as he turned to inspect the room. He found the room and retired to bed. When Obi-Wan was sure he was asleep, he moved toward the cooler.

He pulled off his tunic, grabbing the wine bottle that he asked the officer to put in the cooler. He poured himself a drink and walked out to the balcony, leaning on the railing.

The moonlight shown down on his face, reflecting off the tear stains. Why couldn't he save him?

Padme was on the balcony above him, watching him as he pressed the glass to his lips and took a sip of the red liquid.

She didn't like seeing him like this…it killed her. She wrapped the velvet robe around her silk nightgown and moved out her door. She greeted a few of the officers on her way, but said nothing of her designation. She trotted down the stairs, arriving at Obi-Wan's door.

The door slid open and she walked in. Careful not to startle him, she let a faint whisper cross her lips. Obi-Wan turned around, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." He had been so distracted that he couldn't even sense her.

"I'm so sorry…" She came closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. He broke down into a quiet sob, letting his shield fall.

"I'm better than this…I should be stronger than this." He whispered as she leaned her head onto his chest.

Sometimes people need a person to listen to them.

"You've lost someone. It's okay to cry, Obi-Wan." She pulled away, looking up into his eyes. "Nevertheless, drinking doesn't help."

"It takes the pain away…" He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it seemed like the simplest way to deal with his pain.

"I thought Jedi weren't allowed to drink." She whispered, prying the glass out of his hands.

"Jedi aren't supposed to feel attraction either." He turned away from her, closing his eyes.

She stayed silent for a moment, before asking the question that had been on her mind for hours. "Do you regret the kiss?"

Obi-Wan glanced at her before turning his attention the stars. "…No…"

She watched him as he turned around, meeting her gaze. Her breath caught in her throat as he ran a hand through her wavy hair. He bent down, lips lighting brushing against her own.

She always told herself that fairy tales weren't true, but as she stood underneath the moonlight, kissing the man she cared for so deeply, she began to believe again.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I beg you! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Final chapter to this story. Hope you're looking foward to the next story!

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Padme gathered her skirt, moving down the hallways toward the turret room. She, as well as her handmaidens and guards, had been invited to the knighting of Obi-Wan. She wouldn't have enough time to change before the parade and had decided to wear the same outfit for both events.

She had spent what seemed like hours in front of her closet, debating on which of her elaborate outfits to wear. She had learned of Obi-Wan's strong distaste in her headpieces, in which she had glared at him, so decided to go without one.

She had eventually decided on a beautiful silk gown with a tabard down the front and a parasol collar on her back. A fluffy cloak in pastel colors was worn over it, completing the outfit. She had gone with little makeup and only cared to add the essentials. Her hair was done in another unusual but beautiful fashion.

She had taken a good amount of time getting ready, her mind still in a blur from last night.

Of course, it never got past a heated kiss. Obi-Wan had pulled away when she was working to untie his belt. He had come up with the excuse that he was grieving and he shouldn't do this just to take away the pain. Padme, though disappointed, had agreed and left him sleeping on the couch. His cries in the middle of the night had left her tossing and turning.

Nevertheless, she slept for a solid three hours, enough sleep to get her through the parade and ceremony.

She arrived soon enough, taking a seat next to Captian Panaka. A large amount of people were seated in the cushioned chairs, murmuring among themselves. Yoda and Mace Windu were seated across the room, discussing among themselves. Anakin and Obi-Wan were seated in the corner, covered by shadows.

A few minutes passed before Mace Windu stood to his feet, calling for everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming. Today is a very significant day in a young man's life. As you all know, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi dueled a Sith in Naboo less than forty-eight hours ago. While his Padawan was able to best the Sith, we suffered a great loss. Qui-Gon has become one with the Force…"

There were faint murmurs of sympathy as the High member continued.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was brought to the temples at a young age. His anger and fear made him vulnerable to the dark side. At the age of thirteen, he was given one last chance to prove himself worthy as a Padawan. After a spar with Bruck got to out of hand, he was sent to Bandomeer as a farmer."

Padme glanced into the shadows, trying her hardest to catch a glimpse of Obi-Wan's face.

"The Force intertwined Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's destiny. Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan as his Padawan soon after a battle with his former apprentice. Obi-Wan pushed himself far beyond his peers, trying his hardest to make Qui-Gon and the Council proud. I can honestly say that he is one of the strongest and most dedicated Padawans I've ever seen. However, during the Naboo invasion, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were at odds. In his dying breath, he asked Obi-Wan to train a young boy. Obi-Wan has proven himself worthy of the position of a Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan stood to his feet, coming to a halt in front of Mace Windu. He knelt down on one knee, bowing his head. Padme felt her lips twist into a smile at the sight of Obi-Wan. Yoda stepped forward, igniting the green lightsaber in his hand. Mace cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Do you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, take on the responsibilities, as well as the expectations, of a Jedi Knight?"

Obi-Wan raised his head. "Yes, Master."

"Do you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, take custody of Anakin Skywalker, willing to train him in the Force?"

Obi-Wan's eyes rested on the crouched boy in the corner. "Yes, Master."

"Please recite the Jedi Code."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, closing his eyes as the Order he lived by came to mind. He easily recited it, but hesitated on the line that spoke of passion. He quickly masked his doubts and recited the rest.

Padme noticed the hesitation and the way his shoulders tensed…was she making things worse?

Yoda raised his lightsaber, the humming echoed through throughout the room. He brought it down to Obi-Wan's shoulder and in one swift move, removed the braid. He picked it off from the floor and handed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stared at it for a minute, before he met Yoda's gaze. "Thank you, Master."

Yoda gave a quick smile, something rarely seen. The short Master stood to his feet and sat down in the cushioned chair.

Mace raised his voice above the murmuring once again. "Qui-Gon discovered a young boy on Tatooine. He believed this boy to be the 'Chosen One' due to the midi-chlorian count. He is now to be taken as Master Kenobi's Padawan."

Anakin stood before the tall Master, bowing his head. Mace instructed him to face the crowd, in which he did. A small razor like object was brought to Obi-Wan. The newly Knighted Obi-Wan stepped forward, switching the razor on.

He started at the young boy's neck, cutting down the long hair. His rough fingers shook as he reached out in memory, trying to remember how to cut the hair correctly. Within a few minutes, he had shortened Anakin's hair until it was in the Padawan style, leaving it longer in the back as well as one strand to the side. He tied back the hair in the back and then kneeled in front of him to work on the braid. His hands worked mindlessly as he went, relying on his own memory. He stepped back to admire his work, throwing Anakin a small smile.

Padme smiled as Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, standing behind him.

"Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker have a taken a new step in their lives. Thank you for coming."

The room suddenly erupted into a thunderous applause, congratulating the new team. Anakin immediately ran to Padme as people shuffled out the room. He threw his small arms around her as words of praise escaped her lips. She looked around for Obi-Wan, finding him talking to a group of Jedi.

He didn't look as excited as she had expected him. He stood in the middle of the group, braid in hand, and occasionally forcing a smile onto his face. Anakin had walked over to Yoda, bending down to talk to the small Master. Yoda handed him the traditional attire for the Jedi, smiling as he did. Anakin could only stare at awe at the soft texture.

She smiled as she turned away and headed down the hallway to finish the preparations for the parade.

* * *

Children laughed and danced along to the drum rolls, humming their own childish tunes. The Gungun soldiers beamed at them as flower petals rained down on them. Padme gave a genuine smile in the direction of the children. 

Behind her was Sio Bibble, a few guards and the entire Jedi Council. She was standing between Obi-Wan and Palpatine. Artoo beeped and whistled as he stood in front of the handmaidens. Anakin looked to his side, scanning the small droid. He wore the tunics that had been given to him earlier this morning, while Obi-Wan wore a similar tunic and a cloak.

Padme glanced over to Anakin, sharing a smile with him. She looked to Obi-Wan, who tore his gaze away from his Padawan and forced it onto her. He didn't look truly happy…his eyes were sad and tired. He didn't even attempt to smile as his eyes held her gaze. She gave him a concerned look before returning her attention to the parade.

Boss Nass and his guards rode the Kaadu down the beautiful streets of Naboo, Jar-Jar and General Ceel followed. As they approached the Queen, Jar-Jar hopped of his Kaadu, only to have his foot stuck in the stirrup. The children giggled as they watched the clumsy Gungun.

Boss Nass gracefully hopped off the Kaadu, walking up the steps as Jar-Jar caught up to him. They stopped before Padme and stood by her side. Padme presented the globe to him, smiling as he held it above his head. The entire city shouted and cheered as the parade marched on. Padme smiled, feeling her heart at ease once again.

* * *

People danced to the music, some getting a little too into it. Jar-Jar bobbed his head, throwing his hands up in the air as the music picked up speed. 

Obi-Wan sat at a table near the dance floor. The celebration was held out in the courtyard near the gardens. Panaka and the handmaidens had worked to set up tables and decorations. It truly was beautiful, especially with the setting sun to the west.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan turned to the young boy that sat beside him, eyeing him carefully. "Yes?"

"Can I go play with them?" He pointed across the room towards a group of laughing kids.

"Go ahead."

Anakin smiled, giving him a quick hug before he bounded off in that direction. Obi-Wan stared after him, slumping back in his chair. He brought the glass of wine to his lips, taking a small sip. He wasn't drunk and wasn't planning on it.

"Obi-Wan?"

His eyes traveled upward, meeting the concerned eyes of the Queen. He gave a light smile as she took a seat beside him, placing a hand on his knee.

"Yes?" He closed his eyes, exhaustion from the lack of sleep settling in.

"I want to show you something." She wrapped her hand around his, pulling him through the crowd. She pushed through them all until she came to a wide door. She pushed in a code, the door sliding open as she walked in.

Obi-Wan looked around, scanning the marble pillars that held the ceiling above them. The sun reflected off the marble floor, highlighting the design. The end of the hallway came to an end, in front of them was a truly spectacular sight.

Flowers, found only on Naboo, were planted throughout the small garden. A large waterfall rained down into the rocks, before splashing into a river that ran across the heavenly place. A small bench was placed in the back, looking over the haven.

She pulled him towards the bench, taking a seat beside him. He was still scanning the area, lost in a sea of thoughts.

"It looks like the Room of a Thousand Fountains, yet different…"

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "I thought you might like it."

Obi-Wan smiled, looking towards her. His eyes suddenly darkened and he looked away. "We need to talk about last night."

"Oh…" She gave a silent nod, fearing the worst.

"I'm attracted to you, Padme. I truly am, but I'm a Jedi now. We are forbidden to have attachments; if someone were to find out I'd be expelled."

"What about the other girl?"

"What other girl?" He gave her a confused look.

"The girl that's missing…" She tried to think of another description, but Obi-Wan seemed to get this one.

"Siri…" He shook his head, bringing his hand to his forehead. "I was stupid…I risked my entire life and everything I've been working for just so I could have five minutes of pleasure."

"So are you saying this is the end?" My heart sunk, feeling all the hope that I had been holding onto wash away. He was silent for what seemed like hours, trying to calm the conflict that was taking place in his heart.

"No." His voice shook as he breathed the word.

"What?" Her eyes widened in shock at the answer.

He took both of her small, fragile hands in his large, tough ones. He met her gaze, giving her a small smile. "Jedi are forbidden to have attachments…I will learn to love without being attached."

"Is that possible?" She held his gaze, searching his eyes.

"I'll find a way, Padme. I won't lose you." His entire body shook, indicating the raging battle that heightening.

"Obi-Wan?" She laid a hand on his shoulders, feeling the tense muscles.

The young Knight said nothing as he tilted her chin upward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She was surprised at the actions, since it was out of character for Obi-Wan to do this. His body calmed, the battle had ended.

He pulled away, giving her one last look before he stood up. "When we are in public, we can't show any signs of attraction toward each other. It would be best if we don't show signs of anything…even friendship."

She nodded, feeling her lips curve upward as he placed the hood over his head, casting a shadow on his handsome face. They walked to the entrance together, returning to the party. They tried they're best to remain unnoticed and finally stopped in front of the field were the Padawans were playing in a game of 'Force tag'. He bowed to her at the waist, smirking as he did.

"I'll see you tomorrow, milady."

She nodded, smirking herself. She stood up, nodding her head in his direction. "I'll see you then, Master Jedi."

A smile spread on his lips from the title and his eyes lit up. The gleam that had been there so many days ago was gone, replaced with a dull light. A piece of his heart had broken off, falling into oblivion along with Qui-Gon.

She noticed how well he masked the inner pain in his heart. She knew of those emotions, the emotions that pulled you apart, threatening to destroy you from the inside out.

He turned away, walking into the center of the crowd to join a group of his friends. She stood there, watching as he mixed into the crowd.

She ended up spending the rest of the night dancing with several men, occasionally stopping for a quick drink and a chat with her friends. She felt her spirits fall as Obi-Wan retreated from the party, heading towards the guest room. Anakin had trudged along, rolling off a list of complaints in his head.

* * *

_"Obi-Wan!" The cry rang through the air, reaching the ears of his young Padawan. _

_"Please no!" Obi-Wan sunk to his knees, clasping his hands over his ears. Tears rolled down the dirty cheeks, staining his burnt tunic. _

_"We are brave." Padme knelt down to his level, lifting his chin to meet her gaze. Obi-Wan shook his head, trembling at the touch. Confusion was running through his veins, shaking his mind from the reality._

_"Padme…what's going on?" His mind clawed at the situation, trying to figure out what was going on._

_"Why would you want to avoid attachment?" She ran a hand over his spiky hair, dragging her other hand across his chest._

_"What?" Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, shrinking back in surprise at the question. _

_"Do you not wish to be with me?"_

_"What are you talking abou-" His sentence ran off as pain shot through his abdomen. His neck felt the warmth of a lightsaber and it dawned on him._

_These were memories…_

_He had felt this before…he had hear Padme say those words…He was stuck in the sea of memories and they were warning him._

_"I'm sorry for my actions. Please don't be mad at me." Padme's words were a mere whisper, barely reaching Obi-Wan's ears. _

_The pain continued to increase and a dull drum roll ran in his ears. _

_"Don't let it happen again, Obi-Wan. You are becoming far too distant." _

_It was Qui-Gon…_

_Obi-Wan doubled over at the sound of his Master's voice, the heartache mixing with the pain in his stomach. His head throbbed as he struggled to gain control._

_"Don't let emotions take control and twist your mind. We don't need history repeating itself."_

_"G-go away." He stuttered, crawling away from the sound of the voice. He called out to the force, asking what the purpose of this was. _

_"You'll be a great Jedi Knight, I know it." Padme was in front of him again, gently trailing her lips down to his. _

_"They always say a Padawan takes after his Master." His own voice cut in the air, holding the lighthearted humor that had once rested in his voice. He reached up, laying a hand on his throat, shocked by his own words._

_"They had a vision of him falling in love…again." _

_"He's not allowed to love." _

_Obi-Wan felt his shoulders droop in defeat. A sudden blow to his legs sent him to his knees, struggling for breath. _

_"Anakin…no…" The voice was hoarse as it gasped for breath. Obi-Wan knelt down to the fallen figure, pressing a hand to the burning cheek. It was Padme and she was out cold._

_"You turned her against me!" _

_Obi-Wan glanced up, his eyes glued to the person in front of him. It was a man, young in the face. His eyes held hatred unknown to Obi-Wan. He had no memory of meeting this man, or the reason for his outburst. _

_Lightsabers ignited, clashing together in a violent fashion. He found his eyes meeting the young man's again, unsure of what to think._

_"This is the end for you, my Master."_

_Master!? _

_  
He was alone again in the pitch black. His body trembled as he staggered to his feet, feeling the pain in his mind double. A faint sound of humming reached his ears and he stumbled towards it. As soon as he saw the source, he turned away. The unwanted image of his Master dying replayed behind him._

Obi-Wan sat up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His heart wrenched in pain from the images. He slipped his tunic on, clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

He stood to his feet, checking his image in the mirror. Obi-Wan entered the living room, surprised by the presence of his young Padawan.

"Anakin?"

The boy turned towards him, a smile creeping on to his face. "Good morning, Master."

"What are you doing up so early?" He sat down on the floor beside him.

"I like to watch the sunset." Anakin's gaze returned to the sun as it crept over the trees. The rays lighting up the beautiful city, signaling the time to awake.

"It's quite a sight."

"Master?" Anakin reached up to fumble with the braid that hung behind his ear.

"Yes?"

"When do I get a lightsaber?" His eyes betrayed his excitement, and Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle.

"Soon, Anakin." Obi-Wan stood to his feet. "Hungry?"

"No, Master. I ate when I got up."

"What did you eat?" He opened the cooler, grabbing a small fruit from the shelf.

"The same thing." He gestured to the small round fruit in Obi-Wan's hand.

"Any bread?"

"No…" He trailed off, looking down at the ground.

Obi-Wan picked out a small piece of bread, handing it to the boy. "Eat up." He gave a small nod before disappearing out the door. He found himself at the entrance to the Queen's chambers.

He hesitated before lifting his hand and knocking on the door. A few minutes passed before Padme opened the door, a smile immediately crossing her features.

"Come in." She opened the door fully as he stepped into the large room. She closed it behind him, locking it. He turned around, giving her a weak smile.

"What's the matter?" She sat on the couch, patting the spot beside her.

He took the seat, staying silent until she ushered for him to speak. He gave very little detail but went on with the descriptions of his dreams.

Padme stayed silent, registering the information. She took his large hand into her fragile one, squeezing it gently. "Don't worry about it."

Obi-Wan nodded, unable to resist the urge to meet her lips. He leaned forward, meeting her halfway. His tongue dove into her mouth, savoring the delicious taste. He tore away, showering her neck with light kisses.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" She asked between gasps of pleasure.

"I can't…We leave for Coruscant soon."

She pushed him away gently, eyes saddening greatly. "What?"

"I have to get back in order to start Anakin's training. He's already behind compared to those his age." His eyes lowered, afraid of her reaction to his departure.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight." His eyes trailed over her body, before resting on her face.

Padme wrapped her arms around him, tears threatening to spill. She kept shaking her head, murmuring something about it being unfair and in all honesty it was.

Their lips met another passionate kiss, this time a certain sadness flowed through it.

"I'll miss you, Obi-Wan." She wept as they broke away, leaning on his shoulder for support.

"I'll miss you too…but my feelings won't change. You can call me on my comlink sometimes, okay?"

She nodded, breathing in his scent and allowing his warmth to shield her. She wanted to stay like this…to stay in his embrace forever…

* * *

"Did you say goodbye?" Obi-Wan looked towards Anakin as he strapped himself into the chair. 

"Yes. Will we see her soon?" The innocent boy gazed at his master, strapping himself in.

"I don't know, Anakin. Only the Force knows." He pressed a few buttons, gently grabbing the controls as he readied the transport for take off. He turned his attention to the figure standing on the palace's balcony in the far distance.

Padme wrapped the brown cloak around her shoulders, hugging its warmth to her. Obi-Wan had given it to her, saying it would serve as a reminder. She had protested saying that the Council would suspect something. He had shaken his head, saying he had at least at home.

His scent remained on the fabric, providing Padme with the comfort she needed. She watched as he took off into the sky, leaving a trail behind them. A tear trickled down her cheek, falling onto the cloak.

She looked down, feeling lost. She returned to the couch, letting the sadness seep in. She knew that in time the pain would fade, leaving her with nothing but warm memories.

When Padme found herself thrown into chaos with two Jedi, she never imagined it would lead her to love…a more romantic and exciting love. It was a love that many people wished they could experience.

It was Forbidden love.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the sequel. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! Also, leave me suggestions. I need a vote on when my next story will take place. 

Options are that it could take place in between AOTC and TPM, or it could just follow the AOTC plotline (with a few twists) or it could be after TPM but before AOTC and work up until the end of AOTC.


End file.
